Once Upon A High School Drama
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: Emma is the new girl in school, and Regina is tasked with showing her around. Will she end up showing her more than she ever intended? Yes, I suck at at summaries, essentially a high school, swanqueen love story. Some drama and angst involved along the way for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

I know the whole high school thing has been done before, but this has been hanging around my laptop for far too long, and I figured that while I'm rather stumped with where to go on a couple of my other stories, I'd give this one a go. As always, I'd appreciate knowing what you think of it - good or bad!

**** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** **

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to Miss Swan, who just moved to Storybrooke and shall be joining the class," said the Head teacher, standing close to a fidgeting blonde girl.

Regina's eyes took in the bad shoes, the cheap looking, tight fitting jeans and the worn tank top. The clothes were a shame, really. The girl was pretty. She rolled her eyes when someone kicked the back to her chair, turning to look over her shoulder.

"Did you know we were getting someone new?" asked Ruby, one of the few people who had been determined enough to make it through Regina's thorny exterior and actually be lucky enough to call her a friend. Not that that meant she got any less sass from the girl, only that she got it with a smile.

Regina shook her head. "Mother didn't mention it." Somehow, she felt it was something her mother _should _ have mentioned. People didn't just come to Storybrooke. It was one of the reasons the place was so dull. The same place, the same people. She couldn't wait for the day to be out of it. Her mother, however, had other ideas. The Mayor wanted her daughter to go into politics. Specifically, small town politics, with a view to taking over her chair as Mayor.

"She's cute," observed Ruby, taking in the way the blonde tried to hide behind her curtain of hair, scuffing the toe of her boot on the floor.

Before Regina could agree or disagree, her name was called form the doorway. The brunette turned her gaze to her headmaster.

"A word outside?"

With a sigh, she pushed herself out of her seat, heading for the door. She passed by the front of the class, taking the chance to have a closer look at Emma. Nice skin, a pretty face, and as their gaze briefly met, stunning green eyes. "Yes, Mr Gold?" she asked sweetly as she stepped outside. It was no secret she disliked the man, and she made a habit of often being as polite as she could just to annoy them man when he asked things of her he knew she would rather chew her own arm off than comply with. She had a feeling such a request was about to come her way.

"As head girl I wanted to ask if you would be the one to show Miss Swan the ropes," he asked with a smirk.

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Regina plastered on the fake smile she had long since perfected. Head girl, she may be, but a people person, she was not. She got the position because no one dared run against her. That, and they knew she could organize events with her eyes closed, and they wanted a good prom. They trusted Ruby to inject the fun element.

"Now I know you two are perhaps not the most alike in your tastes, but I do hope you'll make an effort to ensure she settles in."

"Of course, Mr Gold," she said sweetly. "You really didn't have to ask."

"Always such a _charming_ girl," smirked the old man. "You know where my office is if there are any problems."

Letting herself enjoy a moment of immaturity, Regina pulled a face at the man's retreating back, silently wishing he would trip over his cane. With a sigh, she made her way back into the class, casually noting Emma had taken the desk in front and to the left of her own. Stopping at the corner of the desk, she watched as green eyes nervously flickered up her frame, from the black heels, to fitting pencil skirt, a blush developing on pale cheeks as the blonde's gaze travelled over the simple white shirt until they finally reached her own. "Miss Swan, my name is Regina Mills. I'll be showing you around today. If you let me see a copy of your timetable, I'll arrange to show you where all of your classes are." She smirked as the blonde scrabbled in the pile of papers on her desk before pulling out a timetable; already rather crumpled and scribbled on. Taking it between two fingers, flashed the blonde a smile before retreating to her seat.

Looking over the timetable, she found that the girl was taking most of the same classes as she herself was, meaning that showing her around would be far less of an imposition on her time that she thought. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced to her left, catching the new girl blushing and quickly turning her gaze back to the desk in front of her.

"You've done it again, Mills," came Katheryn's voice from her right.

"What?" she asked.

"Cast your spell and had another lowly peasant fall at your feet," grinned the blonde, getting a chuckle from Ruby.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh please! She's new, she's looking at everyone."

Katheryn and Ruby shared smirk.

"But specifically you," added the other brunette.

"Really, you two," sighed Regina. "Stop acting like kids. She's probably trying to figure out if I'm going to take her to the right class after this or screw her over."

"So that's what Gold wanted with you?" realised Katheryn. "To appoint you babysitter."

"I could think of worse people to watch," said Ruby, her gaze lingering over the lean blonde.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Keep talking like that and I just might tell Belle."

"Don't you dare!" growled Ruby. "You know I've been working for months on getting close to her."

Katheryn chuckled. "Yeah, we know. You've been following her around like a lost puppy for what feels like forever."

"Bite me!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Swan?"

Emma jumped and looked up at the brunette standing next to her desk. When the bell had rung, she had remained in her chair, still trying to get nerves under control. She didn't do well in school, but she really wanted to try here. Mary-Margaret, her latest foster parent, was nicer than she could ever have hoped given her record, and she wanted to prove she was worth it. That meant no more skipping classes, bad mouthing staff or vandalizing school property when something, or someone got on her nerves.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded vigorously, scrambling out of her chair, grabbing her bag and papers.

"You don't have to look quite so terrified, Miss Swan," smirked Regina at the girl's behaviour. "I'm not going to kill you."

Emma's nerves didn't lessen. The brunette standing next to her was perfect. So well put together, the picture of class and intelligence. Standing next to her, she felt every bit the worthless foster child she was. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise, Miss Swan," said Regina, finding herself softening her tone so as not to further startle the young woman. "You haven't done anything to warrant it quite yet."

"It's Emma," the blonde practically whispered.

"What?" asked Regina.

"My name," said the blonde. "It's Emma."

"Very well, _Emma_," smiled Regina, finding the girl's nerves rather adorable. When green eyes flicked up to meet her own, she found that despite her having the disposition of a rabbit caught in headlights, there was no fear in her eyes when she looked at her. It made a welcome change from many of her fellow students. "Shall I show you where your next class is?"

"So where did you transfer from?" asked Regina as they walked, wondering what place would be so bad that they would relocate to Storybrooke and consider it a good move.

"Boston," replied Emma, her eyes darting around the corridor as they walked.

"Boston?" Regina repeated. "Why on earth would you move _here_ from Boston?" She watched as the blonde's face fell. It was an expression Regina was all too familiar with. Apparently, the move was something she wasn't comfortable discussing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Emma shrugged. "I just…I don't really like talking about it. The move, it wasn't something I really chose."

"Your parents?" Regina almost winced at the expression this brought out on Emma's face, somewhere between pain and anger.

"It's complicated," said Emma, looking sideways at Regina. She sighed in relief when the brunette simply nodded, accepting her answer.

"Well, this is you," said Regina as she came to a stop outside of the geography room. "I'll be back at the end of class to show you where you're going after this."

Standing awkwardly scuffing the heel of her shoe against the floor, Emma's gaze fell to the floor. "Thank you. You know, if you'd rather not come back I wouldn't mind. I'm sure I could probably find where I'm going, and even if I'm late, I'm used to getting in trouble."

Regina waited patiently for Emma to look back up at her eyes. The way she spoke was a girl who never thought she was good enough. Regina recognized the tone, the defeat in her voice. Speaking to her mother, it was one she often employed herself. "I'll be back for you at the end of class," she said, her voice as warm as she could make it. Walking off, she turned back so that she walked backwards. "And Miss Swan, if you don't have lunch plans, I sit outside, on the bench near the apple tree with a couple of friends."

"Take a little detour to corrupt Storybrooke's newest student?" grinned Ruby as Regina slid into the seat next to her, their history teacher not even bothering to ask why she was late.

"Really, Ruby, you expect me to defile her in the corridor?"

The brunette snorted. "I'm just saying, you could use some, and she's pretty."

"I'm not just going to jump on her," scoffed Regina. "I have more class than that."

"But you don't deny she's pretty…"

Regina refused to acknowledge her friend's statement. Who she was and wasn't attracted to had always been somewhat of an issue for her. Her mother wanted her to marry a nice gentleman, preferably one involved in politics. Regina, however, found the idea of being attached to a man repulsive. The pleasing curves of the female form were more to her taste. It was something that her friends knew and accepted, but not something she flaunted, dreading if her mother were to ever find out. "What do you think she eats?" asked Regina almost absent mindedly.

Ruby frowned at the slightly left of field question. "What?"

"Miss Swan." _Emma_, her mind provided, with the memory of the shy smile that had accompanied the blonde telling her. "What do you think she eats? I told her if she had no lunch plans she should join us."

The other brunette grinned. "Barely here an hour and you've invited her to lunch?"

"You'd only annoy me if you seen her walking around on her own," snapped Regina. "Now, do you think you could text Granny and add something to our usual order for her?"

Ruby's mouth dropped in disbelief. "You're _buying_ her lunch? You barely even buy me lunch! You keep this up and people are going to think you're going soft, Mills."

Regina snorted. Hardly likely. "Are you going to text Granny or not?"

Smirking, Ruby silently reached for her phone. "Burger and fries?"

"Whatever you think she'd like."

Ruby smiled wolfishly. Oh yes, she'd find out what a certain Miss Swan liked, because she was pretty sure Regina liked her more than she was willing to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma kept glancing at the clock, knowing that only five minutes of the current class remained. She didn't know why, but she was nervous as to whether Regina would come back for her or not. Sure, she had said she would, but Emma had learned the hard way not to trust the things people said. And really, why would the perfectly well put together girl come back for _her_? Her own parents didn't even want her, they dropped her, literally in the gutter, and never looked back. Why should anyone else?

A smile bloomed on her face, however, when she caught sight of the perfectly coifed hair pass the window of the classroom door. Regina's face appeared in the small window for a few moments, as though checking she was still there. On seeing her, the brunette gave her a small smile and a quick wave.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma swiftly brought her eyes back to the front of the class as her name was called, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"You have a lot to catch up with, I suggest you keep your eyes front and concentrate."

Regina chuckled as Emma blushed on being caught looking at her. Ruby was right, she was a pretty girl. Leaning against the wall, she continued to watch the blonde. The clothes were still tragic, the red leather jacket hanging on the back of her chair especially, showing evidence of being worn once too often, but they fit her well, clinging like a second skin. Jumping slightly when the bell finally rang, Regina pushed off the wall and stood with her folder clasped to her chest, waiting for Emma to emerge from the classroom.

She was the final student to leave the class, laden with a heavy binder forced on her by Mrs Wilkins. "Hi," she smiled nervously. "Thanks for coming back for me."

"Nonsense," snorted Regina. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" She watched as Emma nodded. "And so here I am. I'm a girl who keeps her word, Emma." As she spoke she took in the myriad of expressions that crossed the girl's pale face. She found it annoyed her that she could read none of them, and realised then that she wanted to be able to. It was an absurd thought, considering she had known the girl barely a few hours. "Now, we're both in English next. Mrs Sykes. She's…well…a little eccentric," smirked Regina as they walked. "But a good teacher."

"I'm not very good at English," mumbled Emma. "Not really good at a lot of things."

The brunette kept her eyes on the blonde as they walked. "I'm sure things will pick up once you've settled in here."

Emma let out a snort of laughter. "I wouldn't count on it. I've never been the best student."

"In this town, there's not a lot else to do," sighed Regina. "You'll be amazed at how appealing an essay looks when you have precisely nothing to do."

Looking at Regina's resigned expression. "Somehow I doubt you've ever been forced to do your homework."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised." She shrugged. "My mother is quite strict. I don't really have the option of _not_ doing an assignment."

"You don't seem like the kind of girl to take orders from anyone," smiled Emma.

Regina laughed, smiling back at the blonde, thinking how much prettier she looked when she wasn't acting like a puppy about to be struck. "Oh I don't, not from just _anyone_, but my mother is a whole other story."

The look in the brunette's eyes that lingered for just a moment told Emma it wasn't always a happy relationship between the pair. It was a look that was quickly covered with practiced ease, Emma noticed.

"Have you decided what you're doing for lunch yet?" asked Regina, changing the subject.

Emma shook her head. "No, I guess I just thought I'd see what the school had."

"You don't want to do that, believe me," said Regina. "My friends and I usually order from Ruby's grandmother's diner. One us goes to pick it up, or drives the others there." She watched as Emma frowned. "Just come and sit by the tree with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby raised an eyebrow at the sight of Regina leading Emma across to their usual spot.

"She's a quick worker," smirked Katheryn, following the brunette's line of sight.

"She'd like to be," corrected Ruby. "But I think we both know what once what she's doing catches up with her she'll push her away."

"Then we're just going to have to make sure that doesn't happen. It's about time she finally found someone." decided Katheryn, both of them sharing a look. They knew exactly how difficult that was going to be.

"Hey Regina!" smiled Ruby as she approached.

"Hi," the brunette smiled back. "Emma, this is Ruby, whose grandmother owns the diner and Katheryn." Both girls smiled back at the blonde.

"Come, sit," said Ruby, gesturing towards the so far empty side of the picnic table that sat alongside the apple tree on the school property. She rustled in the bags she had picked up from Grannies for lunch. "Regina I got your usual," she said, handing over a grilled chicken salad. "Katheryn, your mystery filling panini – and no, I have no idea what she put on it for you today. And Emma, burger and fries?"

The blonde blinked, not quite understanding the box of food being handed towards her. Why would these girls buy her lunch? They didn't even know her.

Seeing her hesitancy, Regina found herself compelled to speak. "Katheryn's boyfriend, Frederick sometimes sits with us. He's not coming today, so someone may as well eat it."

"Really?" asked Ruby, glaring at Regina as Emma finally relieved her of the box.

"Yes, really," hissed Regina, kicking the girl under the table, leaving no doubt that her lie was to be left unquestioned for now.

"Thanks, you guys," said Emma. "It's nice of you to let me sit with you."

"No problem," smiled Ruby as she tucked into her own burger. "Besides you're better off hanging with the cool kids."

"She should be hanging with me then," came the all too familiar drawl of one Killian Jones.

"Get lost Killian," growled Ruby.

Emma turned to find a leather clad boy behind her, his smile almost a sneer. He looked like trouble, exactly the kind of person Emma had hung around with in her previous homes. The kind of person she was trying to steer well clear of this time around.

"Pretty girl like you is wasted on this lot," he grinned, eyes on Emma. "If you want to be a bit more _appreciated_ you should come and sit with me and my boys." The way he said it made her skin crawl

"Killian, please _fuck off_," said Regina sweetly, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. Still grinning, he stepped around the table, coming far too close to Emma for her liking. As she saw the blonde shift uncomfortably away from him, something in her snapped. "Killian, take your lecherous self back to your little band of misfits before I remove the brain you keep between your legs."

"Regina, Regina," he sighed, acting as though he couldn't care less, even although he knew to be wary from the dangerous glint in the brunette's eyes. He had been on the receiving end of her fists and kicks, quickly learning she wasn't a girl who pulled her punches, and when they didn't work, she wasn't above teeth and claws. "One day that icy façade will melt away and you'll pour yourself into my arms."

"I'd rather drink acid and eat needles," replied the brunette without missing a beat, shifting her attention back to her salad, watching out of the corner of her eye as Killian retreated with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Who was he?" asked Emma, watching him go.

"Killian Jones," provided Katheryn. "The local STD on legs."

Ruby nodded, swallowing her bite of burger. "Flirts with _everyone_, sleeps with anyone who'll let him within six feet of them."

Katheryn nodded. "Offers to take people back to his boat, like it's some big romantic gesture." Seeing the confusion on Emma's face, she continued. "He lives on some big boat in the docks."

"He should do us all a favour and sail away in it," growled Regina. "Or it could sink…and him with it."

"Don't worry, she's not always this grumpy," grinned Ruby as Emma looked rather concerned at the change in demeanor of the brunette who so far had been nothing but nice to her, if a little formal. "Killian just has a knack for getting on her nerves."

"That's an understatement," snorted Katheryn, earning a glare from Regina. "So, Emma, what kind of stuff do you like to do when you're not stuck in school?" she asked, quickly redirecting their conversation before sharp heels could find her shin.

Emma shrugged, picking at the fries that remained. "I don't know. I just got here, so I don't really know what there is to do." She didn't want to give admit to her previous pastimes including running away, petty theft, heavy underage drinking, dabbling with drugs and generally avoiding the police.

"If you enjoy doing nothing, plenty of that," smirked Regina.

"Regina, not everyone is as bored of this town as you," said Ruby. "And besides, you have fun with us, don't deny it."

"Fine," chuckled the other brunette. "You guys make it somewhat bearable."

"She acts like she's above it all," laughed Ruby. "But she does love letting her hair down sometimes."

"Speaking of letting our hair down, are we still on for next weekend?" asked Katheryn.

"As long as Granny is still happy covering for me, I'm in," said Regina.

Ruby grinned. "She is." She looked over at Emma, who's gaze had dropped back to the table, clearly feeling she wasn't included. "How about you Emma?"

"What?" the blonde looked up.

Ignoring Regina's odd expression, Ruby continued. "Next weekend we were going to camp up beside the waterfall in the woods. A few drinks around the fire, have a laugh. You should come."

Emma smiled, looking around at the three girls. "Are you sure? I mean, you guys hardly know me. I wouldn't want to crash your party." She hated sounding so unsure of herself. But she had tried the cocky, brash approach before, and it had gotten her nowhere. No, scrap that, it had got her worse than nowhere; backwards. Now, with Mary Margaret, she wanted to make it work. She was sick of being moved pillar to post, and at almost eighteen, she didn't want to be out of the system with no one to turn to. This was her last chance, and she knew it. She noticed the way both Katheryn and Ruby turned to look at Regina, waiting for her to answer.

"I don't know why you're all looking at me," she said, feigning disinterest. "I brought her to lunch, clearly I have no objections to her coming."

Grinning, Ruby winked at Emma. "You in?"

"I'll need to ask, but sure, I'd love to!" Was this what making proper friends felt like, wondered Emma.

"Are you going to tell me why the lunch you ordered for Emma suddenly became Frederick's cast offs?" asked Ruby as she caught up with Regina, who had just dropped Emma off outside her first class after lunch.

"Nope."

"Regina, come on!" whined Ruby. With a sigh, she fell into step next to the infuriating girl. "You know it's all right to like her?"

"I barely even know her, Ruby!" snapped Regina. Truth was, however, that she wanted to get to know her.

"So get to know her," shrugged Ruby. "See if you're still smiling like an idiot at her after that."

"I was not smiling like an idiot!" snapped Regina, coming to a halt outside of the art rooms.

"Try telling your face that!" called Ruby as she continued on to her own class.

Regina walked with Emma to the school's exit, having picked her up after her final class. "I can meet you just before school tomorrow, save you getting lost on the way to registration."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Emma, still slightly overwhelmed as to why the image of perfection next to her seemed to like her.

Regina smirked. "If I did, I wouldn't offer. Ask anyone in this school, I don't waste my time with people I don't want to be around." She took in the way the blonde blushed at her words. "Anyway, my car is round back, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma nodded, watching as the girl began to walk away. "Regina!" she called, smiling when the brunette whipped around. "Thanks for today, for everything you done. I was really nervous about coming here, and you made it a lot less of a nightmare than I thought it would be."

Smiling, Regina nodded. "Despite what many will tell you Miss Swan, I'm not always Evil."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, was it as bad as you had expected?" asked Mary Margaret the moment Emma was in the door. She had offered to pick the blonde up, but her offer had been quickly refused, followed by an apology for sounding so ungrateful. It was moments like that that reminded her why she took the chance on Emma. The girl could, and wanted to be, good. And Mary Margaret saw that.

Emma flopped down on the couch. "Actually, no."

"See, I told you it wouldn't be!" smiled the pixie haired brunette.

"I think I even managed to make friends…" said Emma, her tone unsure, the concept foreign.

Mary Margaret's face lit up at hearing those words. "Emma, that's fantastic! So the other kids didn't all stare and call you names like you thought they would?"

Blushing, Emma shook her head. As much as she knew Mary Margaret was referring to the childish displays of the younger kids in her class, it had been a fear Emma had held.

"So what are their names?" she asked, knowing she would know the kids.

"I only know their first names, and they might grow to hate me yet!" said Emma, quick to make the argument.

"Emma, they won't grow to hate you," said Mary Margaret, coming to sit on the arm of the sofa nearest the teen. "So who were they?"

"Regina, Ruby and Katheryn," said the blonde, comfortable sharing with the older woman. Over the past few weeks she had really made an effort, learning that the more she opened up, the more they seemed to get along, and the more secure she felt. "They seem genuinely nice. Regina is the one showing me around classes."

"Regina?" repeated the brunette, somewhat shocked. Not that Regina wasn't a nice girl. Her mother on the other hand…

Emma frowned at the expression on her foster mother's face. "You know her?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the older woman nodded. "I know all of them, yes. Regina is Mayor's daughter."

"Wow," breathed Emma. It was no wonder the girl looked so professional. She had probably been surrounded by it for years. "They asked me to go camping with them next weekend."

"Oh?" said Mary Margaret. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd ask," said Emma carefully. "I mean, I'd like to, but I know it's awful soon. And they probably just asked to be nice…"

The older woman watched the smile dwindle from the teen's face. "Where are they camping?"

"Err, up beside the waterfall, wherever that is," shrugged Emma.

Mary Margaret winced. She knew that was where local teens went to hang out and drink.

"It's cool if you don't want me to go, it's probably best anyway. I mean I hardly know them, they don't know me. They probably just asked me out of pity."

"Hey!" said Mary Margaret. "They didn't ask you out of _pity_, okay? I've known those kids all their lives. Taught them for a while, and none of them, do anything out of pity, Regina especially. If she didn't want to ask, she'd have said so in no uncertain terms."

"So can I go?" asked Emma, a hopeful smile tugging at her lips.

The brunette hesitated. She wanted the blonde to have fun and make friends, but she also wanted to have boundaries in place. "If you do, I want you to promise me a few things."

Emma nodded. "I can do that."

"That spot, is where a lot of local teenager's go to drink and things…" She paused. "And it's not that I don't trust you, but I know peer pressure can be a big thing."

"You don't want me going because you think I'll get drunk?" asked Emma. Part of her wanted to be offended at not being trusted, but Mary Margaret had read her file. With everything in there, she wasn't to be trusted.

"No, what I was going to say, is that if you want to go. _I_ will buy you a few beers for you to take, as long as you promise me that that is _all_ you drink." She took in the look of amazement on Emma's face. "Emma, I trust you, okay? You know I've read your file. You know what the social workers have told me. But I do trust you. Show me I'm doing the right thing." The fierce hug that followed came as somewhat as a shock, apparently to both of them if Emma's sheepish expression when she pulled back was any indication.

The next few days were quiet, as days tended to be in Storybrooke. Emma was slowly coming to realise that Mary Margaret was right. The girls hadn't started talking to her out of pity. They genuinely liked her. They would talk in classes and at lunch, and always smiled and said hi if she passed them in the halls. It was nice not to feel totally alone.

That was why it pained her to have to tell them she couldn't go camping. She and Mary Margaret had hunted out the tent the night before, and it had been rotten. And right now, there just wasn't the money to replace it.

Sitting next to Regina in their English class, she watched the girl work for a few moments before finally calling her name softly, not wanting to alert their teacher. Brown eyes flew up to meet her own. "About camping next weekend?"

"You are still coming?" asked Regina, hopeful.

Emma shook her head. "I can't. The tent I had…it's no good, and I, well, I don't really have the money to replace it right now."

"Oh," said Regina. She had thought it would be something more. "Well that's not a problem. You can share my tent."

"Are you sure?" asked the blonde, not quite believing the offer that was being extended. The thought of being so close to the brunette, to sleep next to her, made her nervous. Guilty even. Her friendship with Regina, she was quickly realizing, was becoming an opportunity to quickly fall head over heels for the girl. Not that she wore heels. Her sexuality had been a source of ridicule before, and had often made people uncomfortable around her. She didn't want that with Regina.

Regina nodded. "I bought a huge tent a couple of years ago, so there's plenty of room. If it's just me, Ruby and Katheryn we usually all use my tent, so it's not an issue."

How could she say no to that?


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't wait for this weekend," grinned Ruby as she stretched out on the grass of the park, Regina sitting a few feet away with her nose in a book, Katheryn on her other side, sunbathing.

"We all know why," grinned Katheryn, knowing the lanky girl was already day dreaming of a whole weekend with Belle.

The shorter haired brunette looked up. "I can't wait to be away from my mother for two days. She has this drinks thing on Thursday and hasn't stopped going on about it."

"And because you're away after school on Friday you won't even have to help with the clean up," grinned Katheryn.

"Or listen to her gloat about how well it went!" added Ruby. "Emma still coming? She looked a bit weird when I mentioned it the other day."

"She just didn't have a tent," said Regina.

"She's still coming though?" asked Katheryn.

Regina nodded, her head back in her book. "Yes, she's sharing with me." She sighed after a few minutes, closing her book. "Stop giving each other that look. She didn't think she could go because she didn't have a tent, and you know mine is like a mini mansion."

"Hey, we didn't say anything!" defended Ruby.

"You didn't have to," mumbled Regina.

Pushing herself off of the grass, Ruby came to sit close to Regina, an arm around her shoulders. "Why are you still giving yourself a hard time about liking her?"

"She's been here a week!" exclaimed Regina, as if that explained everything.

"And?" asked Katheryn. "It doesn't matter if you like her after a day or a year, you still like her. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"My mother wouldn't think so," mumbled the brunette, uncharacteristically leaning into Ruby, even letting Katheryn hug her other side.

"Okay, let me ask something?" said Ruby, pulling back slightly to look at the other brunette's face. "If you mother wasn't an issue, would you ask her out?"

The pair watched as Regina's mouth opened a number of times, but no words came out. Finally she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "But how do I know she even likes me? I mean…She might not even like girls…"

"Regina!" Ruby cut in. "She likes you. Trust me, she likes you."

Regina sighed. "It doesn't even matter. My mother _is_ an issue."

"Excuse me," said Katheryn. "How many things have we hidden from your mother over the years? The first time you got drunk you stayed at mine for two days and she didn't even notice you were gone. I'm sure sneaking around a little to see Emma wouldn't be that hard."

Katheryn had a point, Regina realised. Her mother tended to be very wrapped up in her work, never questioning her if she said she was going out somewhere. If her excuses were to be believed, she practically lived in the library. That would be more true of Ruby, who had taken to camping out there whenever Belle worked shifts after school.

"So," said Ruby. "You gonna ask her, or do we have to do it for you?"

"I am perfectly capable of asking her out myself!"

Ruby grinned. "Oh I know you are, question is, will you?"

"Yes!" said Regina, who then spooked at her own shout. "Just…in my own time, okay?"

Katheryn and Ruby grinned at one another, leaving Regina to her internal monologue.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mother? Mother?" At getting no response once again, Regina sighed. She hated being forced to attend these stupid receptions. Quickly trotting down the stairs, she headed for her mother's office, hoping to get the Mayoral seal of approval on her outfit so she could at least relax a little before taking her usual role of opening the door to greet guests. Knocking on the door, but getting no response, Regina nonetheless slipped inside anyway, thinking her mother probably just hadn't heard. The room was empty however. Sighing, she was about to leave when the name on a file laying on her mother's desk caught her eye. Emma Swan. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she quickly flipped open the file, eyes widening when she realised it was full of papers detailing Emma's time in foster care. No wonder the girl didn't like to talk about personal stuff, or her past. Leafing through a few of the papers, Regina was horrified to find hospital reports, photos attached, and numerous police reports. Snatching her hand back as she came across a photo of only a slightly younger Emma, her face and body heavily bruised. She shouldn't know this. This was Emma's past, her story to tell, and not Regina's to simply read through at her leisure. Closing the file, she stepped back. She felt guilty at having intruded, however unintentionally. She also felt, however, like she understood the girl a little more, and realised part of why she liked Emma. The girl was a fighter, just like her.

* * *

Mary Margaret watched Emma pace in front of the window, smiling at the nervous ringing of her hands. It had never been said aloud, but she knew the blonde liked the girl she was currently waiting for to give her a ride. In fact, she was fairly sure Emma was smitten with one Regina Mills. Of course, Emma's sexuality wasn't something they had discussed. They talked openly, but not _that_ openly. She had her suspicions though. Just the same as she had her suspicions about Regina. She had been at town events, and had seen Regina's mother, Cora, try to set her up with potential dates. The girl, however, only ever looked uncomfortable and quickly retreated back to her friends. And, more tellingly, she had once taught the girl. At such a young, innocent age, Regina hadn't paused to question why in the childish stories or pictures she drew there were no handsome princes to marry, only beautiful princesses.

"You have your cell phone, right?" she asked, causing Emma to jump.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. I think I have everything. Thank you for letting me go this weekend," she added after a few moments. "I know my file probably suggests you shouldn't let me go, but I promise, I am trying to change."

The school teacher nodded. "I know." A loud horn outside had the blonde whipping around to the window with a grin. The pixie haired brunette smiled. _Young love_. "You go and have fun, and remember, call me if you need me. I don't care what time, or what for."

Grabbing her bags, Emma nodded. "I will, and thanks again, really."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Now go, before she gets fed up waiting and drives off without you." She chuckled at just how quickly Emma barreled out the door, laden with her bags.

Regina watched as Emma stumbled out of her front door, laden down by her bags. It was the first time she had seen the blonde since accidentally finding her file on her mother's desk, and was sad that it made her look at her differently. She was no longer just the shy girl unsure of her new school. She was the girl who had been through countless homes, not all of them kind. The girl who wasn't just nervous about moving to a new school, but about having to adapt to a whole new life…

"Hey!" smiled the blonde as she opened the back door to load her stuff in.

"Morning," replied Regina, drinking in her smile. She was glad that despite everything Emma had been through, she could still smile so openly like that. Pushing everything she had saw in the file to the back of her mind, Regina forced herself to focus on the girl sliding gracelessly into her passenger seat. Emma's past was Emma's to tell. If Emma wanted to tell her, she would, but Regina wouldn't press her to. She was happy to get to know the smiling girl next to her as she was now. As the girl she was trying to be, not the girl her past told her she should be.

"Thanks for picking me up."

Regina smiled. "It's not a problem. I could hardly let you walk to school with all that stuff. And while I'm sure Mary Margaret offered, being dropped off in her mom mobile is hardly the image you want to create, as good as her intentions may be."


	8. Chapter 8

"Aww look, she's glaring at us trying to make us be on our best behaviour," cooed Katheryn as she watched Ruby walk over the grass, an arm around Belle's shoulders.

Catching Emma's frown, Regina turned to add quietly. "She's been trying to keep Belle away from us. Thinks we'll create a bad impression."

"Guys, you know Belle," said Ruby warily as the younger girl sat, Ruby close beside her. "Belle, you know everyone."

"Of course," said the other girl smiling brightly.

Emma tried to place the accent, but came up short. She watched as Katheryn and Regina kept a subtle eye on the pair, smirks never leaving their faces. They were up to something.

"Oh, Ruby, I meant to ask, is it okay if I catch a ride back with you on Sunday?" asked the blonde.

Ruby snapped her head round, a look that clearly said 'are you kidding me' on her face. She had hoped to spend the ride back pawing over her girlfriend, and lingering over dropping her off. She could hardly do that with Katheryn in the back.

"Frederick has to work Sunday so he'll only be staying tonight."

"Really?" Ruby whined. "Couldn't you catch a lift with Regina?"

"My car is pretty packed, and I have Emma," said Regina. "Besides, your car is bigger."

"Can't I just take your stuff, and you can go in Regina's car?" asked Ruby. Of course, she didn't mind giving her friends a ride anywhere, but just not with Belle in the car. They already teased her mercilessly about how sweet she was over her. After a whole weekend of baring witness to it she could only imagine what she was in for.

"I'm sure we can sort it out when we're there," said Regina, not wanting to put Ruby into full whining puppy mode.

"Yeah. Anyway, Granny is gonna pack up food for us, I just have to swing by and collect it. Regina, are you still on snacks?"

"Already done," Regina replied, ever organized. "I swung by the store before my mother's drink reception last night to pick up a few last minute things for her and sorted it then."

Ruby's eyes flicked to Katheryn.

"Frederick is picking up a couple of crates and a couple of bottles of wine before he picks me up today."

"Bringing your crystal chalice this time, Regina?"

"Always," smirked the brunette. "You know I refuse to use those hideous plastic cups you always bring."

"Really?" chuckled Ruby, "because I seem to remember you sporting one as a hat the last time we went camping."

Cheeks reddening, the smaller woman glared at Ruby. "One time."

"Once, but never forgotten," the other girl shot back.

"Oh, so that's the route we're going down," challenged Regina, grinning when the look on Ruby's face told her the tables had quickly turned.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's gorgeous up here," breathed Emma as she stepped out of Regina's car. The clearing next to the river was surrounding by tall trees, the waterfall thundering just upstream.

Regina smiled as she watched the blonde take in their surroundings. "Not many place like this in Boston?"

"No place like this in _any_ of the place I've been," said Emma, her gaze still trying to take everything in.

"Go for a wander if you like, I'll set up the tent?" suggested Regina, popping open the trunk.

Emma shook her head. "I'll help you set up." She moved to help Regina lift the tent from the trunk, laying it down. "And then maybe we could walk together?"

Biting her lip as she took in the shy smile on Emma's face, the brunette nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

Ruby pulled up to their usual spot to find Regina's car parked up, and her tent already up. "Little Miss Efficient as usual," she chuckled as she killed the engine of her truck and clambered out, running around to help Belle out of the other side.

"I guess Regina and Emma are already here," said Belle, smiling as she slipped from the high vehicle into Ruby's arms. Rubbing their noses together, she stole a quick kiss before stepping out of the embrace.

"I'll start setting the tent up if you want to go find them," said Ruby, moving to the back of her truck and flipping down the tailgate. She saw the younger girl hesitate. "I'm more likely to bite than they are," she smiled. "And besides, no offence, but I can get this tent set up quicker on my own."

True to her word, Ruby was quick to start setting up the tent, Belle sitting on rock close by, watching her work. Regina and Emma were nowhere to be found, and the brunette hoped Regina wasn't being an ass, and pushing Emma away after her realization the weekend prior. Regina had never dated. Ever. So to even consider dating Emma was a huge step.

"You look like you've done that a million times," commented Belle.

Grinning, Ruby looked up. "That's because I have. I love coming out here, the freedom of it."

"It is beautiful," smiled the younger woman.

"Beautiful place to bring a beautiful girl," replied Ruby, loving the blush her words caused.

* * *

Regina led Emma along a narrow trail that would lead to the top of the waterfall. Stumbling slightly, she found a pair of strong arms around her waist, keeping her from falling. She turned her head, finding Emma's face close to her own. "Thank you."

The blonde simply smiled, making sure Regina was steady on her feet. Her hands lingered around the narrow waist, loathe to let her go. The brunette had changed before leaving school, and somehow, in jeans and a knitted sweater, Emma found herself even more attracted to her.

Slipping her hand over Emma's arm, Regina linked their fingers, keeping their hands linked as they walked. Arriving at the top of the trail, she led them to the rocky outcrop next to the thundering water. "I come here when I need some space. The noise of the water helps me stop thinking, let's me clear my mind." She wasn't quite sure why she told the blonde, but she found she felt comfortable doing so. Moving to sit on the patch of dry rock near the head of the waterfall, she smiled when Emma sat close next to her, their shoulders touching.

"I used to go to the roof," said Emma. "The places I was before, a lot of them were really cramped. I used to go to the roof for some head space."

"You moved around a lot?" asked Regina.

Emma nodded. "Every few months…" She turned to look at the brunette. "I told you before it was complicated."

Regina tensed, sensing the blonde's admission before it came.

"…truth is, I was in foster care. Am in foster care," Emma corrected herself. "My parents abandoned me pretty much the day I was born and since then…things haven't been easy."

Regina was torn. Should she admit to having seen the file or not? She turned to find green eyes watching her closely, waiting for some sort of reaction. "I know." The blonde frowned. "I know you were in foster care."

"How?" asked Emma, leaning away from her. "Did you check up on me? Did someone tell you?" Her questions were quick and accusatory.

Noticing the gap the other girl created between them, Regina's heart sank. At this rate Emma was going to go storming off and end up calling Mary Margaret to pick her up. "Not exactly. Please, let me explain?" When the blonde didn't leave, she continued. "You know my mom's the Mayor? Well, I guess, when you came into town, a copy of your file was faxed to her or something. On Thursday night, when she was having that stupid drinks thing, I went down to her office to ask if my outfit was acceptable. The file, it was on her desk. I saw your name, and I didn't think, I just flipped it open."

"How much did you read?" asked Emma, her voice wavering between fear and anger. Her past was something she was trying to move on from. Having the very people she was trying to move on with learning of it was the last thing she wanted.

"I just flicked it open," said Regina. "I barely glanced at the pages on the top, but that was it, I swear." She reached out for Emma's hand, which had been pulled from her own. "Once I realised what it was I closed it straight away. I didn't mean to pry." Without thinking, she brought their joined hands up and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Emma's. "I want to get to know you, but not like that."

Emma looked up into chocolate brown pools. "I'm trying so hard not to be that person anymore," she said quietly.

"Then maybe let me get to know the person you want to be?"

"How can you just put what you know about me away like that?" asked Emma.

Regina shrugged. "I don't think a person should be judged on what they've done, or what happened to them. It shouldn't dictate who they are, or how people see them. I think that people, if they want to, can change. It doesn't change their past, but it helps them learn from it and move on…become a stronger person. Does that make sense?"

Emma nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. "It does." She scooted the few inches back towards Regina, their shoulders touching once more. "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"When you said you wanted to get to know me?"

Regina nodded. "I did. I don't know what you think of yourself, but so far, I haven't found anything not to like," she admitted with a blush.

"I'm not a good person, Regina," sighed Emma, her gaze moving to the churning water. "Someone like you, they shouldn't want to know me."

"I think I'm more than capable of deciding who I want to know," said Regina, eyebrow raised. "And it just so happens, that I want to get to know you." She could see Emma's hesitancy as the blonde met her eyes. "Emma, I don't care if you're not perfect, or there are things that happened in your past that you hate, or that you're not proud of. Since you came here…" she paused. How had this come from a nice stroll to the waterfall to this? She shook her head, sighing, trying to put together what she wanted to say. Damn her troublesome emotions getting in the way. "I don't like many people, but somehow, when you came here, I liked you right from the start. And that might mean nothing to you, but to me…"

Any further words were cut off by a piercing howl through the forest.

"Are there wolves in these woods?"

Regina chuckled. "No. That would be Ruby wondering where we've got to. The noise carries better, and it sounds much nicer than her hollering." She stood, tugging Emma by their joint hands. Beginning to retrace their earlier steps, Regina halted when Emma didn't follow.

"You didn't tell them, did you? About the file?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, of course not. Emma, I felt so guilty for intruding myself, I would never have said anything to them." Without thinking, she stepped closer to Emma, cupping her cheek with her free hand. "That file doesn't change how I see you, if that's what you're worried about."

"So just how do you see me?" asked Emma.

Regina was pleased to see the mischief back in Emma's eyes. "Well, you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?" Dropping her hand away, she turned back to the path, smiling when she felt Emma quickly follow, their joint hands between them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Look who finally decided to put in an appearance," said Ruby when Regina and Emma finally appeared back at their campsite. She made no mention of their joint hands, but saw Katheryn grin across from her at the sight.

"We arrived first, so I took Emma up to see the waterfall," Regina replied as she sank down in her usual camping chair, Emma perching on the closest of the logs around the fire pit, their hands dangling between them. She smiled at the fact Emma hadn't dropped her hand yet, even among her friends, all of whose eyes seemed glued to their joined limbs.

"And arrived back just in time to make sure we don't massacre dinner!" grinned Ruby.

"Er, excuse me!" said Frederick, taking his arm from around Katheryn's shoulders as he leant forward to make his point. "I think you'll find that when I'm here, the cooking is my job?"

The blonde next to him rolled her eyes. "Because we must give the cave man his barbeque."

He turned back to her. "I'll burn yours for that."

"No you won't," she smiled confidently.

"No, I probably won't," he sighed. "What did Granny pack the cooler up with this time?"

"Chicken burgers, some sort of kebab skewer things, some BBQ wings and the usual breakfast stuff," replied Ruby, moving to fetch the cooler in question.

"Well how about we do the burgers tonight, and then we'll do the kebabs and the wings tomorrow, have a proper barbeque?"

"Cook on, caveman," laughed Ruby as she handed over the food. "I'll go find the burger buns, I know she packed them somewhere."

"I'll get plates," said Regina, giving Emma's hand a quick squeeze before releasing it and moving off.

"And I'll go grab some beers," said Katheryn.

"And wine," called Regina from her car.

"You better bring your chalice with those plates then, your Majesty!" came the call back.

With everyone else occupied by some task or another, only Emma and Belle were left idle.

"You don't think she has an actual chalice, do you?" asked Emma.

Belle shrugged. "It would seem a little silly. Not to mention impractical."

"Oh but she does," said Frederick as he rigged up their makeshift grill over the fire pit. "An actual crystal wine glass."

"Her mother blamed her for breaking one of a set some time last year when it was a party guest. Now Regina likes to bring one from the same set just to annoy her," explained Katheryn as she appeared back. "Belle? Emma? Wine or beer? I'm afraid we don't exactly have a wide choice."

"A little wine, if you don't mind," replied Belle.

"Er, I have my own beer in my bag," said Emma awkwardly.

"You should have said if you liked a particular brand," said Katheryn. "I'd have got Frederick to pick it up."

Emma shook her head. "It's not that. I just…" She jumped as Regina suddenly appeared back beside her, plates under one arm, glass in hand and her bag on her opposite shoulder.

"I forgot to say, you should have put your beer in the river earlier, it would have been cooler," said the brunette as she handed the worn rucksack over. "If you want a real cold one just take one of the one's Katheryn brought. You can always pay it back with one of yours later when they're cool." She watched as the blonde smiled gratefully at her. She wasn't sure why she had felt the need to intervene, but she had sensed the blonde being uncomfortable about the idea of drinking, and decided to give her an out if she wanted one. One of the details gleaned from her brief glance at Emma's file was a couple of arrests for underage drinking. Regina briefly wondered if the bottles she heard chinking in Emma's bag that morning were non alcoholic beer.

"You sure you don't mind?" asked Emma.

"Course not," smiled Katheryn. "If you throw me yours over I'll put them back in the crate in the river next to the others."

Swapping her beer didn't mean drinking any more, Emma reasoned. And even though Mary Margaret would likely never find out if she drank a little more, the woman had trusted her enough to let her come out here, and she wasn't about to abuse that trust. Handing her bottles over to the other blonde, Emma gratefully accepted the blissfully cool bottle. "Thanks."

"No problem. We like to take good care of our campsite guests," she laughed as she passed Regina the bottle of wine, leaving her to pour her own and Belle's.

Settling back only to the log nearest Regina's camping chair, Emma watched the brunette move easily around the small space, seemingly just as at ease here as she was in school. "I can't believe you actually bring a crystal glass with you," she chuckled as the other girl reclaimed her chair, looking like a queen even on the cheap canvas chair.

Regina shrugged. "I don't disobey my mother often, most of the time it's just not worth it, but with these…Well, I just like to imagine her face if she were to ever find me here with one of them. And wine always tastes better out of a proper glass."

"Until she's drunk enough to drink it straight out of the bottle," added Ruby, reappearing.

"You make me sound like an alcoholic!" snapped Regina. "I get a little tipsy once in a blue moon!"

Ruby just chuckled, settling back in beside Belle. "Relax, Gina. Believe me, no one thinks you're an alcoholic. People would be more surprised you drank at all."

"Yeah, the many minions who're scared shitless of you would never dream that a drop of drink has passed your lips," laughed Katheryn, sipping her own beer.

"Their loss," laughed Ruby. "Party Regina is awesome. Getting' her dance on, that permanent filter you have on what you say deactivated."

"You keep doing this Ruby," challenged Regina. "But remember, I have just as much on you, as you have on me."

Glaring at the other brunette, Ruby just curled further around Belle.

"I'd like to hear some of the stories you have," said the younger woman, smirking at Ruby, whose jaw dropped.

"They're nothing, really, just stupid things…" she said quickly, trying to dissuade her.

Katheryn nodded. "Most of them are really stupid things, you're right."

"Not helping!" growled Ruby.

"Not trying to," sing songed the blonde.

"Girls, can't we have a little civil conversation with dinner?" asked Frederick.

"A little girl talk with dinner is perfectly civil," grinned Regina. "So, Belle, where would you like to start?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You really want to go there?"

The other brunette merely shrugged. "I can take it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a quick note to say thank you all so much for all your kind comments - you guys really are awesome, and it really is much appreciated!**

**Anyway, on with the story! *Cue another short chapter of fluff!***

* * *

The rest of the night had been filled with laughter and cheeks flushed red from embarrassment and alcohol. Regina, usually never one to allow herself to be embarrassed, had offered herself up as a sacrifice for Emma. The blonde had shared some of her past with her, so she saw it only fair to return the favour, and Ruby did have a knack for storytelling. In return for her own sacrifice, however, she had made sure that Belle was given just as much dirt on Ruby. The quiet girl was now under no illusion that Ruby was the sweet little puppy dog that followed her around and nothing more, and had been working to sweetly kiss the pout from the brunette's lips all night.

As the fire dimmed down, only Emma and Regina remained around the fire pit.

"I still can't believe you had to drive home in your underwear," chuckled Emma, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I wouldn't have if Ruby hadn't driven off with my bag!" laughed Regina. "And that wasn't even the worst part. Having to sneak back into the house was! My mother would have _killed _me if she had caught me."

"She's really that strict?"

Regina sighed, nodding. "She wants everyone to conform to this perfect little image, and when they step even a little bit out line…" she trailed off, leaning back in her chair. "Let's not talk about my mother." Further discussion was sure to kill the mood between them. Over the course of the night, Regina had subtly dragged her chair closer to the log on which the blonde sat, so that they were now practically side by side. Emma, for her part, had taken to leaning towards Regina's chair, closing the gap between them further.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked the blonde, turning to look at the brunette, the fire casting a warm glow on her olive skin.

"What do you think of me?" asked Regina suddenly, shifting the in chair to face the blonde.

Emma's eyes widened, not having expected the question. "Err…I, um…" How honest was she allowed to be? "I think you're pretty great?"

"That sounded more like a question, Emma," chuckled Regina.

Emma repeated the line, her tone more sure this time. "A lot of people at school made comments to me about hanging around with you, but the more I get to know you, the more I realise how wrong they are. You're not someone to be afraid of."

"I'm glad you think so," smiled Regina.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma woke the next morning, rubbing a hand over her face. Sitting up, she noted the empty camp bed only a few of feet away. She and Regina had retreated to the tent as the night had grown colder, but had lain awake, talking for hours. Emma had finally fallen asleep with a smile on her face, by then quite sure that her attraction towards Regina wasn't all one sided. It had been playing on her mind ever since their chat up at the waterfall, and she hoped that over the course of the weekend to at least work up the courage to ask the girl out. She didn't have a lot of money to lavish on the girl, but she was nothing if not creative.

Climbing out of bed and adjusting her flannel pyjama pants and her loose sleep shirt, she shoved her feet into her trainers, shuffling outside. Shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight, she looked around for Regina, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of her. She sat next to the river, leaning back on her elbows in a tight strap top and cut off jeans, her short hair dragged back into a tiny ponytail. The light reflecting off the water danced over her skin. To Emma, she had never looked more stunning.

Suddenly, brown eyes locked with her own.

"Morning," smiled Regina as she sat up, taking in Emma's sleep rumpled appearance, and finding it adorable. "Did you sleep well?"

Emma nodded, coming over to sit close to the brunette. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," said Regina. "I'm usually first up. I like the quiet this early."

"Oh," said Emma. "Do you want me to go?"

"No!" said Regina, reaching for her hand, as if making sure she wouldn't run off. "I didn't mean it like that." She looked at their joint hands, feeling the butterflies stir in her stomach as she looked at the contrasting tones of their skin.

"Your hands are so soft," breathed Emma, blushing when she realised she had said it out loud.

Regina smiled, biting her lip at the adorable expression on the other girls face. She brought her other hand to clasp Emma's between both of her own, leaning into her shoulder. Feeling Emma tense for a moment, she grinned as the body next to her relaxed, Emma's other arm coming up around her shoulders.

"Regina?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Is breakfast on yet?"

Regina sighed at the sound of Ruby's loud and sleepy voice. "I'm guessing it wasn't that."

Emma chuckled. "No."

"What was it?" asked Regina, her eyes begging her.

Blushing, Emma shook her head. "It was nothing, really."

With a sigh, Regina untangled herself from the blonde, stomping over to the fire pit. Ruby was getting her breakfast a little on the burnt side, she decided.


	13. Chapter 13

Since that morning, Emma hadn't managed to get a moment with Regina alone, and was kicking herself for chickening out earlier. Being so close to the girl, she was finding it impossible to dampen down her feelings. She needed to know if she stood a chance with Regina. All the signs were there, but she had to be sure.

"I get the feeling I interrupted something this morning," said Ruby as she sat down next to Emma.

The blonde was quick to tear her eyes off of Regina, where her gaze had been lingering. The group had decided to go swimming in a deep pool only a little way upstream. On arriving, Regina had promptly stripped down to her swim suit, a backless one piece, leaving Emma practically having a heart attack at the sight. "It was nothing."

"I don't think that's quite true," said Ruby. "The glares I was getting from her over breakfast said otherwise. Look, she's not the easiest person in the world, but she's worth it." She looked over at Regina, who was blissfully unaware, floating on her back, enjoying the sun. "I'm going to tell you a couple of things she'd kill me if she found out. I don't know about your dating history, but Regina, she doesn't have one. She acts tough, but underneath it, she's a hopeless romantic, always waiting for the right person." They looked up at the sound of Regina giving a loud shriek. Katheryn and Frederick had clearly snuck up on her, splashing her mercilessly. "She likes you. Just don't hurt her, I'd hate to have to hate you for it."

Grinning, Emma stood. "Don't worry. I know when someone is way outta my league. I get a real chance with her, I'll do everything I can not to screw it up!" Taking off towards the pool, she slipped easily under the water, swimming until she was between Regina and her 'attackers' before coming back to the surface. Her back to Katheryn and Frederick, she smiled at Regina as she acted as her human shield against the worst of the splashing.

Ruby watched the scene with a wide smile on her face.

"What did you tell her?" asked Belle, coming to lay on the grass next to her.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," smirked Ruby. "If Regina finds out I'm dead anyway."

"I'm good at keeping secrets," grinned Belle, nudging the brunette next to her. "Come on, at least tell me it was all good?"

The sound of Regina's carefree laughter carrying over the pool brought Belle a better answer than Ruby could ever have given.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking back to the camp site, Regina lingered behind the group alongside Emma. She had been touched when the blonde had 'saved' her earlier. Letting their hands brush, she snagged the other girls fingers, entwining their hands and giving Emma a shy smile. It was the first private moment they'd had since that morning, and Regina had found she missed the close contact she had come to enjoy. This morning, she had been sure the blonde had been about to ask to kiss her, and it had been all she had been able to think about since. She had never been kissed, but she desperately wanted Emma Swan to be the one to change that.

"Guys!" she called, bringing the small group ahead of her to a halt. "I'm going to go and find some firewood for when we get back."

Ruby and Katheryn shared a look before bursting out laughing. "You do that, Regina," grinned Ruby. Shaking her head, she nonetheless continued on back to the camp.

"What are they laughing at?" asked Emma as she allowed the brunette to lead her off the main track.

Regina blushed. "Probably the fact that I have never gone to collect firewood in my life."

Between the other girls red cheeks and her hesitant tone, it dawned on Emma she was just fishing for some time alone with her. "Oh." Smiling, she was content to walk alongside Regina in comfortable silence, her gaze taking in the beautiful woods, and often the beautiful girl beside her.

"What were you going to ask me earlier?"

They had been quiet for a while, so the question came out of the blue to Emma. "You mean this morning?" When Regina nodded, she used their joint hands to tug them to a stop. "I…I just…I wanted to ask what we're doing? What this is? Are we friends or…"

Regina could feel her heart pounding. God, why did this have to be so difficult? She felt like she could barely breathe, never mind put together a sentence. What had happened to her these past couple of weeks? Taking a deep breath, she looked up into Emma's gorgeous green eyes. "I was hoping, more the or…"

Emma smiled at the sight of Regina biting her bottom lip, so nervous she could feel her hand shaking in own. "Regina, can I ask you another question?"

The brunette nodded furiously.

"Can I kiss you?"

Again came the furious nodding.

Emma gently cupped the brunette's cheek with her free hand, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to soft lips. The tiny whimper from the back of Regina's throat had her longing for more, but she forced herself to pull back. She watched as Regina's eyelids fluttered open, a wide smile on her face. Slipping her hand from the brunette's face, she let it rest against her hip. She grinned as Regina hesitantly lowered her eyes to her lips, leaning in for another kiss. Bringing her arms around the brunette's slim waist, she gently tugged her against her, bringing their bodies flush. She felt Regina giggle against her lips as they continued to kiss. She forced herself to allow Regina to dictate their pace, Ruby's words about Regina's non-existent dating history coming back to her. She was thankful to the girl for telling her, realizing that had she not, she would not probably be pushing Regina beyond what she was comfortable with and be pinning her to the nearest tree by now. When they finally pulled back, it was with wide smiles on their faces. Caught up in the moment, Emma found herself wrapping her arms even tighter around Regina's waist, lifting her off her feet as she spun them around.

Regina giggled as Emma whirled her around, her arms around the blonde's neck. As they stopped, she felt Emma release her grip a little, allowing her to slide down her slim frame to stand once more.

"You're cute when you giggle," smiled Emma.

Already flushing cheeks blushed a deeper red.

"Don't be embarrassed, I like it," said Emma. Knowing that she would only embarrass the other girl further if she kept her under the same scrutiny, she took Regina's hands in her own, starting them walking back towards the camp site. She couldn't keep the grin off her face when every so often Regina would pull them to a halt to steal further kisses. When Regina dropped their linked hands, she frowned.

"We actually do need some firewood," said Regina with an apologetic shrug.

"Oh, right," chuckled Emma.

"The camp is just five minutes that way," nodded Regina. She watched as Emma quickly started gathering suitable wood, before shaking her head, realizing she should probably help. Turning her back to the blonde so as she didn't have the distraction of gazing at her ass as she worked. Heading in the opposite direction, she squeaked in fright when arms suddenly grabbed her around the waist. Her first thought was Emma, but when she was pulled against a hard body, she knew otherwise.

"See Regina, I told you you'd be in my arms one day."

"Killian, let me go!" snarled Regina, struggling against his tight grip.

"Fiesty, I like it," he grinned.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

Killian merely tightened his hold, dipping his head to nuzzle at Regina's neck. "Mmm, you smell good. I wonder how you taste."

Regina screamed in pure fury as she felt Killian's lips on her neck. Kicking and struggling she suddenly hit the forest floor with a thud. Looking up, she saw Emma directly before her, clutching her fist. Snapping her head around to look behind her, she found Killian sprawled on the floor, clutching his face. She continued to look between Emma and Killian as though she was watching a tennis match.

"You broke my fucking nose!" shouted Killian as she staggered to his feet.

"I'll break more than your nose if you lay a finger on her again," snarled Emma, her tone leaving him in no doubt that she would.

Killian snorted, shaking his head. "We could have been good together," he leered at her. "I like a girl who likes it rough, and judging from that right hook…"

Emma took a step forward, bloodied fist raised. "Want me to show you it again?" Not arguing further, he turned on his heel, storming away. "Are you okay?" she asked, turning her attention back to Regina the moment he was out of sight.

"You punched him," said Regina in disbelief, amazed that Emma, after knowing her for the sum total of 13 days, was already risking her own safety by protecting her.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "He had his hands all over you." She held out her non injured hand for the other girl to take. "And while I don't doubt you could have handed him…Well, I really wanted to punch him for touching you."

Regina found herself laughing as she was pulled to her feet, quickly wrapping her arms around Emma's neck. "Thank you." It was true she had taken Killian on before, a slap here, a slightly weak fisted punch, a well aimed kick there, but right then, she had been scared.

Emma wrapped her arms around the smaller girls' waist. "Any time."


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell happened to you two?" asked Ruby, jumping to her feet the moment Regina and Emma cleared the trees. Regina looked as spooked as she'd ever seen her, and Emma was cradling one hand awkwardly.

"Killian," sighed Regina, sitting Emma in her usual chair while she went to collect the first aid box from her car.

"You okay, Emma?" asked Ruby, able to see her bloodied hand more clearly now.

She nodded. "Killian grabbed Regina so I punched him."

"You punched Killian?"

"Yeah, guy has a fucking thick skull too!" said Emma, wincing as she flexed her injured hand.

"She broke his nose," said Regina, reappearing. She knelt in front of the blonde, gently taking her hand to examine it.

"Score the girl a ten!" said Frederick, getting agreement all round. "What was he even doing out here?"

"Probably heard us talking at school and thought he'd come annoy us," sighed Katheryn, fed up of his antics.

Ruby sighed. "He just doesn't give up, does he?"

"I think he might think twice now," said Regina, smiling up at Emma as she gently cleaned her bloodied hand. "Emma knocked him off his feet."

"I'm liking you more and more," grinned Frederick. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time. You girls all right while I go pick up some firewood seeing as you two were busy causing fights?"

"We'll be fine," assured Katheryn. "Killian's pride will be hurting far too much for him to come back any time soon."

"How's the hand?" asked Ruby.

"I've had worse," shrugged Emma. "It just stings a little."

"That'll be the anti-septic," said Regina. "I'll put some soothing gel on it and cover it."

"And I'll you a cold beer to stop the swelling," laughed Katheryn.

Emma smiled her thanks before turning her attention back to Regina, who was still carefully tending to her hand. "It's not that bad, you know."

"You got this defending me," replied the brunette without looking up. "So just let me do this." Continuing her attentions, Regina applied the soothing cream before reaching for a thin gauze bandage, carefully wrapping the bruised knuckles to keep the dirt out. Expertly tying up the material, she finished by placing a gentle kiss on top. Packing away the rest of the kit, she put it to the side before nudging Emma's legs a little bit further apart and settling on the ground between them, her back against the chair, and her head resting against the blonde's abdomen.

"Do you want the chair?" asked Emma, making to switch their position.

Regina shook her head, catching Emma's hands in her own and bringing them to rest around her shoulders. She smiled when she felt a kiss being pressed to the top of her head as Emma settled.

Katheryn reappeared, beers in hand. Handing them out, she couldn't help but grin at the sight of Regina happily curled against the blonde. It was as content and relaxed as she had seen her friend. Sharing a knowing glance with Ruby, Katheryn settled back on the other side of the fire pit. "Are we still up for our usual Saturday night shenanigans?" she asked.

"What does that involve?" asked Belle warily.

Ruby wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Nothing too bad, I promise. We usually just crank up the stereo in my car and play a few drinking games. Never have I ever and things like that."

"Yeah," laughed Katheryn. "And we rediscover just how boring little miss prim and proper Mills is."

Regina shook her head. "Last night I was called awesome Party Regina, tonight I'm boring?"

"Up to you to prove us wrong then, Mills," challenged Ruby.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma was pleasantly full, reclining in Regina's chair, the girl herself happily between her legs. She enjoyed the mild buzz brought on by three beers, still well within her limits. They had been playing never have I ever since Frederick had had to leave a couple of hours previous, having to be up early for work on the Sunday.

Regina, while not having done many of the things that were being brought up, was thoroughly enjoying this way of getting to know Emma. The blonde evidently had an adventurous streak in her, and was far more experienced sexually than Regina could have guessed. It was both thrilling and a little scary to know. The sum total of her sexual experience was earlier that afternoon, stealing kisses. Without thinking, she gently tugged the beer bottle from Emma's hand, which rested just past her shoulder and took a sip. She didn't drink beer often, but found a slight thrill at knowing Emma's lips had just been on the glass.

Leaning forward, Emma rested her head beside Regina's. "You okay?"

Regina nodded. "How's your hand?"

"Feeling all the better for you playing doctor," smiled Emma, taking her beer back and taking a swig before slipping the cool bottle back into Regina's hand.

"Are you two playing or should we leave you out?" came Katheryn's voice, bringing their attention back to the group.

"What did we miss?" asked Regina, enjoying the feel of Emma's arms around her shoulders, while her head rested atop her own.

"Mine," smirked Ruby. "Never have I ever been kissed." The innocent statement was met with silence.

Aware of all eyes on her, Regina didn't hesitate in bringing the bottle of beer to her lips. Cheers erupted from her two closest friends.

"Are they celebrating what I think they're celebrating?" asked Emma quietly, leaning down. "That was your first kiss with me in the woods?"

Blushing, Regina nodded as she looked up at the blonde. She grinned when she saw her lean down, her intentions unmistakable. Closing her eyes as soft lips pressed against her own, Regina giggled into the kiss, just as she had done before, at the sounds of her friends further celebrating.

"Action replay!" shouted Ruby. "Katheryn, you're picking up my lunch tab next week!"

Pulling back, Emma smiled at the beautiful woman in her arms. "You realise your friends are betting on whether I kissed you earlier."

Regina shrugged. "I don't care. I just love the fact you did."


	17. Chapter 17

"Crank it up, Rubes!" called Regina. "'Gina is getting' her dance on!"

Shaking her head, Ruby nonetheless leant back into her car and turned the volume up on the stereo system, knowing they were the only ones for miles. She watched her friend sway to the beat, bottle of beer in hand. Emma stood a little way off, her eyes never leaving her girl. It was about time Regina had someone who would look at her like that.

Turning her attention back to her own girlfriend, she grinned at seeing her happily laughing and dancing with Katheryn. She was glad Belle seemed to be having such a good time. She had been nervous about bringing the quiet and rather sheltered girl, not knowing if she would be comfortable. But watching her now, she realised she needn't have worried.

Emma watched Regina sway her way towards her where she rested against the hood of Ruby's car. She had been watching her dance for a while now, finding herself in total agreement with Ruby's earlier words. Party Regina was pretty awesome. She way she danced was mesmerizing, her hips rolling, arms swaying. She grinned as the brunette's arms slid around her neck, the beer in her hand cool against the back of her neck. Allowing her own arms to slip easily around her waist she pulled her close until their bodies were flush.

"Why are you not dancing?"

"I don't dance," said Emma. "But I like watching you dance."

Regina grinned, leaning in to kiss the blonde. "How about if you dance with me?" she asked. When Emma didn't answer, she tried a few steps backwards, pulling the blonde with her. Keeping their bodies flush, she nudged the other girl's hips with her own until they were moving in sync. Turning in the blonde's arms, she slid her arms over those around her waist. "See, not so bad is it?"

"This close to you, nothing too bad," smiled Emma, nuzzling the brunette's shoulder.

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls."

Emma shook her head. "Only you." It was the truth too. The other girls she had been with, she hadn't employed her romantic side in the least. Hadn't wanted to. With Regina, however, she found she wanted to be almost sickly sweet. Since learning earlier their kiss in the woods had been Regina's first kiss ever, she wanted to enjoy showing her every little step in what a relationship could be. The more intense physical contact would come, but she would enjoy every little touch and caress in the build-up.


	18. Chapter 18

Perched on the edge of her camp bed, Regina waited for Emma to return from brushing her teeth in the river. She had been thinking about their sleeping arrangements for hours now. After having practically spent the entire evening in the blonde's arms, she didn't want to give that up now. She looked down at the camp bed. It was big enough for two, wasn't it?

"It's getting chilly out there," said Emma as she reappeared, zipping up the tent once she was safely inside. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the odd expression on Regina's face as she turned the torch on her.

"Nothing!" the brunette quickly assured her. "I…"

"Just spit it out, Regina," smiled Emma. "I promise you whatever it is I'll have heard worse."

"It's going to sound stupid."

"I'm not the brightest Regina. I doubt anything you say will sound stupid to me!"

Making a note to try and stop Emma putting herself down quite so casually, and so often, the brunette decided to go for it. "Would you sleep in my bed tonight?"

Emma's heart melted at the innocent request, accompanied by the most adorable hopeful smile. She realised then, that for all her experience, she had forgotten to fall in love. Before, people were a way to fulfil an urge, to escape and forget everything for a few moments. With Regina, though, she realised she was enjoying every baby step they took. "Of course I will." She chuckled as the brunette quickly scrambled into her sleeping bag. Sliding into her own, she pulled it up to her waist, shuffling over to Regina's camp bed. Easing herself down next to the brunette, she winced at the groan of the frame, protesting at her extra weight. Choosing to ignore the noise, and just deal with the consequences later if the bed collapsed, Emma quickly settled herself on her side, one arm under her head, she placed the torch at the top of the bed where it would illuminate both of them.

"You really are beautiful," she said quietly, taking in the other girl's face in the dim light.

Regina smiled at the compliment, bringing her hand up to stroke over Emma's pale cheek. "So are you. More so then you realise."

"I don't know about that," sighed Emma.

"Trust me, you're gorgeous," said Regina, moving to press their lips together. Pulling back, she let her gaze flicker over the blonde's face. "Kiss me?" she asked. "Properly."

"Regina..." Emma's voice held a hesitancy.

"I'm a big girl, Emma," she said. "And if you don't kiss me and shut me up, I'm just going to keep asking." She grinned when the blonde rolled her eyes before closing the gap between them. To begin with, it was much the same as the other kisses they'd shared, the gentle pressure of lips against lips. Then she felt the blonde's tongue tease at her lower lip, her mouth opening naturally to the request. Feeling the blonde's tongue tease her own, Regina couldn't have stopped the moan that left her mouth at the sensation. She felt Emma's lips quirk up in a smirk against her own.

When breathing finally became an issue, Emma pulled back, relishing the whimper the loss of contact drew from the back of her throat.

"I don't think I ever want you to stop doing that," breathed Regina, causing the blonde to chuckle before willingly doing her best to fulfill her wish.


	19. Chapter 19

**WOW, just WOW (and capitals are definitely needed!) at all you amazing comments and a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave them! They really help spur me on to write! Anyway, enough from me, one with the fic!**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Emma smiled at the brunette draped across her. Her own sleeping bag had worked its way down to her waist, but she was warmed by the other girl's body resting atop her own. Regina's head was tucked into the crook of her neck, her body laying half on top of her, half on the bed, an arm draped across her abdomen. Their lower bodies were separated by their individual sleeping bags, and Emma couldn't help but think this was for the best. After spending hours the night before exploring every inch of Regina Mill's mouth, and granting unlimited access to her own, Emma had lain awake, trying to ignore her body's urge to push for more. That would come if and when Regina was ready. In the mean time Emma would focus on the miracle that was Regina in her arms at all. She nuzzled the brunette's hair, smelling clean and fresh from their swim the day before. It wasn't tamed into its usual perfect coif, but curled around her cheeks.

The arm around her waist tightened, Regina's hand clutching her sleep shirt as she began to wake. Emma watched as her nose wiggled, cheek nuzzling against her chest before her eyes finally fluttered open. "Morning."

"Morning," Regina smiled, blushing as she made to sit up.

"Hey," said Emma, tugging her back down. "Where are you going? Don't tell me you don't like to snuggle, Miss Mills, because after last night, I'm not believing you."

Regina's blush deepened.

"You okay?" asked Emma, still feeling the brunette tense against her. "Regina, if things are moving too fast..."

"No!" said Regina, shifting so she could look up into Emma's eyes. "Things are just fine between us. I just...I'm not used to feeling like this."

Emma smiled, wrapping the smaller girl more firmly in her arms. "But it's not a bad feeling, right?"

Regina grinned up at her. "No, it's certainly not a bad feeling."

"Anyone going to brave going near their tent yet?" asked Ruby as she turned the bacon over the grill. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Are you paying me?" asked Katheryn where she lounged in her chair. "Because if not I'm not going near. I say you just shout."

Belle shrugged, getting to her feet. "I'll go." She paused at the collective look of shock from both girls. "What?"

"I don't want you to die," said Ruby sweetly.

"She won't die!" came Regina's voice, causing Katheryn to almost topple out of her chair as her head shot up. The brunette shuffled out of her tent, looking snug in one of Emma's hoodies, the blonde herself just behind her with a wide smile on her face. Joining the others around the campfire, Regina nudged Emma into her usual chair, settling herself in the girl's lap.

"You two are becoming ridiculously cute," remarked Katheryn, causing the brunette to blush. Emma on the other hand just slid her arms around the other girl's waist, slipping her hands into the pocket of her hoody. She'd happily take every chance she got to parade the fact that Regina was giving her a chance with her.

"Agreed," said Ruby, even as Belle snuggled into her side.

"Well if that's the worst you've got to say I'm sure we'll survive," smirked Regina.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma had noticed on the drive back that Regina had been becoming quieter and quieter the closer to town they got. It was subtle to begin with, but as they started to pass the first few houses on the edge of the town, Regina was silent. And it wasn't a comfortable silence. "Regina, is everything okay?"

The brunette glanced away from the road for a moment, trying for a reassuring smile but failing.

"Regina, please, tell me," pleaded Emma. "If I done something wrong..."

Regina shook her head. "It's not you...it's just..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "We need to talk." She pulled the car over to the side of the road, looking around to make sure no one was around to see them. The problem with driving her mother's old Mercedes was not that it wasn't comfortable, but rather that everyone knew who it belonged to. Turning to look at Emma, she decided to go for it, and just be honest. She dropped her gaze to her fidgeting hands. "Every chance my mother gets, she tries to set me up with some politician, or their son and I hate it, but it's what she expects..." She looked up as pale hands took her own.

"Regina, if you're trying to tell me your mum doesn't know about you liking girls, that's fine with me..." She reached up with one hand to stroke a tan cheek. "I haven't told someone like that I do...I never really had anyone to care what I was, what I did."

"It's not even telling her, it's the fact I know how she'll react," sighed Regina. "She'd never accept it." She could feel the tears in her eyes as she was pulled into a hug.

"This isn't you breaking up with me, is it?"

"No!" said Regina, turning to look at Emma. "No, I don't want that. I just..."

"Regina, it's okay," said Emma, smiling gently. "Look, I know what I am batting way out of my league. I'm not perfect. I am a long way from perfect, and so to even have a tiny chance with you, is amazing to me. I can do whatever you need me to make this work. This weekend has been amazing. Being with you has been amazing. I don't want to lose that."

Regina was crying in earnest now, hating how easily she became emotional over this girl. "This weekend was amazing," she said with a watery smile. "And I love the fact you didn't try to hide away in front of my friends. It's just...that can't happen when we're back here. When we're in school, or in public..."

Emma leant over and wiped away the tears that tracked down Regina's cheeks. "Hey, come on, stop these tears. I get that your mom is the Mayor, and she no doubt knows everyone, and I get that means we have to be careful in public, but you under estimate my ability to sneak around," she grinned as Regina's lips quirked up in a slight smile. "Growing up in foster care, I didn't pick up a helluva lot of skills, but sneaking around was one thing I perfected."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Did you miss the bit where I admitted just how far out of my league you are?" chuckled Emma. "Regina, I would walk over hot coals in burning boots to have a chance with you."

Regina shook her head, still trying to comprehend why Emma was so willing. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed of being with you, but my mother..."

"Regina, you don't have to explain it to me," sighed Emma. "Even if I was a guy, I wouldn't be the guy your mother wanted you dating. In her eyes, I get that I'll never be right for you, but out of her sight, when it can be just us, I'd like to try and show you I could be." She lifted their joined hands, pressing a kiss to the back of the other girl's.

Tears spilling over once more, Regina nodded. "I'd like that. I'd really like that."


	21. Chapter 21

"I guess this is me," sighed Emma as Regina pulled up outside Mary Margaret's.

"I guess so..." Regina looked glumly up at the house. "Do you need a hand with your things?"

"No I'll be f-" Emma had been about to respond, when she caught sight of the hopeful flicker of a smile on Regina's face. "Actually, a hand would be great." Slipping out of the passenger side, she moved to gather one of her bags from the back seat, Regina on the other side, lifting the other. Walking slowly up the path, Emma walked close to the other girl, letting their shoulder's brush. "I really enjoyed this weekend."

The brunette turned to smile at her. "I did too. And thank you, for not thinking I was pathetic for never having..."

Emma chuckled. "I may think a lot of things about you, but that you are pathetic is definitely not one of them." Coming to the door, she found she wasn't quite ready to give her time with Regina up, and certainly not without a kiss. "Would you mind helping me up to my room?"

Catching the glint in Emma's eye, Regina found herself nodding. "Lead the way."

"Emma! You're home. And just in time for dinner!" smiled Mary Margaret as Emma pushed through the door. "And you have company!" she practically squeaked in excitement as Regina appeared behind her.

"Miss Blanchard, I don't mean to intrude. I'm only helping Emma in with her things," said Regina, years of attending her mother's functions automatically bringing the polite response from her lips.

"That's very kind of you Regina," smiled the pixie haired woman. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Just taking my stuff upstairs, I'll be down for dinner in a few," smiled Emma as she took off for the stairs, Regina quickly trotting behind her to catch up. Once in her room, she ushered Regina in and closed the door. She watched nervously as the brunette took in the sparsely decorated space. It wasn't as if she had brought a lot of things with her. A few leather jackets and the beat up and currently non-running yellow bug sitting in Mary Margaret's driveway were really the only noteworthy possessions she had. The rest was still spilling from the couple of packing boxes she had brought it with her. "Probably not quite what you're used to," she said as she took the bags from the other girl.

"It's very...not you," said Regina, perching on the edge of the double bed that Emma had though such a luxury when she arrived.

Emma shrugged, sitting next to the brunette on the bed. "I haven't been here very long."

"It's all very Mary Margaret," observed Regina.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, the pink frills aren't really me."

"I didn't think so," smiled Regina. "And please don't make it you. I mean, I'm sure Mary Margaret is lovely, but please, don't become her."

"Not into all the frills and fluff?" chuckled Emma, letting herself fall back on the bed. She grinned when Regina turned to curl into her side.

"I like you as you are," said the brunette, nuzzling into the blonde's neck. She leant up to press a kiss to pink lips. Now she had been kissed once, she found herself craving the blonde's lips more than she ever thought she would. She had a feeling that behaving in public was going to be more of a problem for her than it would be for the blonde. Feeling Emma's arms slide around her waist, she found her body melting into the younger girl's. It was both exciting and frightening to find herself so quickly invested in the blonde, to realise that as little as she knew her, she already trusted her.

"Emma! Dinner is going to get cold!"

Emma groaned at the intrusion into their little moment. "I know as a foster kid I should appreciate when someone cares if my dinner gets cold but..."

Pushing herself to sit up, Regina looked down at the pouting blonde.

"I would ask you to stay for dinner, but I think that might be too much too soon," said Emma, reaching up to stroke Regina's cheek.

The brunette smiled back down at her, placing a hand over the one on her face. "Perhaps just a bit. That being said, I would like to take you to dinner."

"Regina Mills, are you asking me out?" asked Emma, grinning madly.

The brunette blushed, but refused to stumble over her words. She had done enough of that this weekend. She knew what she wanted, so it should be simple to say it. "This weekend was better than I could ever have imagined it being, and if my actions over the past couple of days didn't make it clear, then yes, I would very much like to ask you out."

Emma pushed herself up into a sitting position. "And if my actions over the past couple of days didn't make it clear, then I would very much like to say yes." She grinned when Regina leant in to crush their lips together.

"Emma? Are you coming down or would you like me to cover yours for later?"

Regina pulled back with a chuckle. "If she knew what you were doing up here she'd be hauling you downstairs and kicking me out."

"You know, I actually don't think she would," said Emma honestly.

"Something to keep in mind when we need somewhere to hide away," smiled Regina, leaning in for a final quick kiss before standing. "Now, I really should go before she starts to become suspicious I've murdered you or something."

"Hardly," laughed Emma, following the other girl to her bedroom door. She slid her arms around her waist, pulling her away from the door and back towards her. "Thank you again for this weekend. And I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Regina smiled as the blonde nuzzled her neck. "You will. I'm sorry we won't be able to do this though."

Emma shook her head. "Don't apologise, just knowing I can and you'll let me is enough."

"How do you do that?" asked Regina, turning in Emma's arms.

"What?"

"Always say the right things?"

Emma laughed. "You are the only person to ever say that about me!" At Regina's frown, she shrugged. "I tend to say all the wrong things at the all the wrong times. I guess you just bring out the best in me."

"I think that last part might be mutual," smiled Regina gently, leaning in to place a kiss to the blonde's nose. "Now I have to go, or I fear I never will." She raised an eyebrow in question as Emma let out a low chuckle.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you. I just love the way you speak sometimes, like you're out of some fairytale or something. All olde worlde."

Regina shook her head. "I'm hardly out of a fairytale, Emma."

"You can be my princess, if you want?"

The brunette chuckled. "One weekend and you already want me to be your princess?"

"I've wanted that since you first called me Miss Swan."

Regina frowned as she thought back. "That was about two minutes after you arrived," she said aloud when she realised.

Emma blushed. "What can I say?"

"Emma! Are you going to answer me?"

The blonde sighed at the intrusion of Mary Margaret's voice once again. "I'm just coming!" she shouted, before quickly apologising to Regina when she winced at the blonde's voice so loud and so close to her ears.

"I guess that's my cue," said Regina with a small sad smile.

"I guess so," sighed Emma, letting her arms slide form around Regina's waist until she linked their hands. "One more kiss before you go?"

The brunette happily leant in for what became a wonderfully languid kiss. Finally pulling back when breath became an issue, she let out a shaky breath. "Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?"

Emma grinned. "Definitely."

"Then I think I might be able to stand a few hours without you."


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry this has taken so long! I had an issue with my computer and ended up losing half of what I'd worked on for this and then when I was trying to put it back together ended up with writer's block! Still, forging ahead now - with no end in sight, I must admit! Still, hope you're all still enjoying the journey! ****************************************************************************Emma appeared down the stairs first, purposely avoiding Mary Margaret's gaze as she walked Regina to the door, leaning on the door frame as the brunette disappeared down the path. "A good weekend then?" Finally closing the front door, Emma shuffled towards the dining table. "Yeah, it was great actually. The girls are really nice." "I always thought they were," said the pixie haired woman as she placed Emma's plate in front of her. She smiled as Emma tucked in like she hadn't eaten in a week, as was her habit. "You seem to get on very well with Regina." She raised an eyebrow when the blonde blushed fiercely coughing harshly as she choked on a bite of her food. "Something wrong?" Emma shook her head. "No. Nothing." "Really? You just seemed a little jumpy when I mentioned Regina." Mary Margaret knew she was pushing, but she only wanted to reassure the blonde. In the month she had had the girl living with her, having had her living with her for the fortnight prior to her starting school, they had talked, and had built a tentative trust. She had found, however, the Emma was still very reluctant to speak about herself, and personal matters and while she had been trying not to push her, she felt that on this matter at least, there was still a little further she could push. "Just a bit of food stuck," muttered the blonde. "Emma, you know it's okay if you like her," she said softly. She watched as Emma clumsily dropped her fork. "What?" "I may not have been in this role very long, but I've been teaching for years. You learn to notice things..." She reached across and took Emma's hand. "I'm not going to judge you." "Really?" asked Emma in a whisper. She suddenly realised just how much she didn't understand just how hard it was to be honest in these conversations, even when you were sure you would be accepted. Suddenly her understanding of Regina's situation was magnified. If she was scared now, Regina must be terrified of her mother knowing. "Emma, it makes no difference to me whatsoever," she smiled. "I just want to see you as happy as you deserve to be. I didn't bring you out here because I wanted to judge you, or to change you. I brought you here because when we met, and I asked you what you wanted, you said a chance. You wanted a real chance for a new start." Emma nodded, remembering the conversation well. "I wanted to be miles away from anything I was before, so I could have a chance at being something other than the girl no one wanted." She sniffled, hating the tears gathering in her eyes. "You're not the girl no one wanted here. Since coming here, yes, we've had our problems, but we've made huge progress too. You're an amazing young woman, and I'm glad that other people here see that too. That perhaps Regina sees that?" Emma offered her a watery smile. "Thank you." "Is this you telling me you do like her?" She grinned at the bashful nod she received. She paused, wondering how much further she could go with this, not wanted to spoil the moment. "Regina seems very happy too. Happier than she's seemed in some time." "Can we maybe leave it to one revelation per meal?" asked Emma, still not quite comfortable speaking about she and Regina's fledgling relationship. "Breakfast tomorrow for the next one then?" 


	23. Chapter 23

Emma smiled at the crack of the bat meeting the ball just right, already braced for the next. The baseball coach had been impressed with her skills, and had let her join the team, but before letting her actually play in any of their competitive matches, he had said that she would need to rack up a few hours in the batting cage. She didn't mind though. It was a fair term of her admission to the team and she enjoyed the workout. It helped that on more than one occasion, she had found Regina looking at her, watching her with a rather hungry expression on her face. Speaking of which...Feeling the familiar tingle that only ever meant she was under the gaze of familiar brown eyes, Emma made her swing for the ball coming her way, gaining another satisfying crack. Stepping out of the path of the next ball, she turned to find none other than her girlfriend leaning against the side of the cage, her bag hanging loosely over her shoulder.

"Still making up your mandatory hours?" asked the brunette, her hand coming up to allow her fingers to curl around the loose mesh of the batting cage.

Emma shrugged. Regina didn't have to know she was well and truly beyond her mandatory hours, and was only hanging around to catch the brunette on her way out of her after school clubs. "How was debate club?" she asked with a smile. "You manage to persuade everyone to your way of thinking?"

"You know it," smirked the brunette. Looking down at her hand as the fingers of Emma's free hand curled around her own, her smirk softened into a gentle smile.

"Yeah, you don't argue to lose," chuckled Emma.

"Maybe I just have the best of ideas?" The smirk returned, before transforming once more into a shy smile, accompanied by the biting of her lower lip. "Speaking of which, I don't suppose you'd like to go to Grannies tonight?"

Emma grinned. "This wouldn't be for the date you said you'd like to take me on, would it?"

Regina blushed, glancing away before taking a fortifying breath and looking back up to meet a glittering green gaze. "If it was?"

"I'd better be getting myself home so I can make a proper effort," grinned the blonde.

The brunette practically melted at the words, stepping closer to the fence so that her whole body was pressed against it. "You know I don't care what you wear. You could turn up exactly as you are, helmet and all and I'd just be happy it was you."

It was times like these Emma really found it difficult to understand how so many people had their view of Regina Mills so very wrong. She was the sweetest, kindest girl Emma had ever met. So eager to love and be loved. "You'll be happier I've made an effort, believe me." She saw Regina eyes flicker down to her lips and cast a quick glance around before slipping her helmet off and leaning forward to press a kiss to the fingers curled around her own through the fence. As much as she wanted to kiss her properly, the wide spaced mesh and the fact that they were far too exposed stopped her.

"Have something in mind, do you?" asked Regina, rubbing her thumb across Emma's palm in silent thanks for her previous gesture.

"I might have," grinned Emma. "But you'll just have to wait and see."


	24. Chapter 24

Emma let out a sigh as she fought with her curling iron. Even if it was just Grannies, and she and Regina would have to act under their rules of being nothing more than friends in public, she wanted to show her she had made an effort. That she appreciated the sentiment of it all. Setting the hateful contraption down, she pushed herself up from her chair, stomping downstairs. It was time to call for some reinforcements.

She stood awkwardly beside the kitchen table, where Mary Margaret was diligently working away at marking her students' papers. She cleared her throat a little, waiting for the pixie haired woman to look up.

"Emma, you look lovely!" she exclaimed. "Going somewhere special?"

The blonde fidgeted with her shirt, brushing out imaginary wrinkles. "You think it looks all right?"

Mary Margaret took in the tight black jeans and the crisp red shirt tucked into them. "It certainly does."

"I have a little black blazer to go over it too," Emma went on, still fidgeting. "It's a bit old, but a blazer never looks bad, does it?"

"You look absolutely lovely!" repeated the older woman.

"My hair's a mess!" exclaimed the blonde. "That's actually what I came down here to ask you about. I know you're hair's short and all, but you know how to use a curling iron, right?"

Mary Margaret let out a small chuckle. "Indeed I do. Is this you asking me to do your hair?"

"I just want to look nice for her." The moment the rushed words were out, Emma felt her cheeks redden. She hadn't intended to say exactly who or why she was so dressed up by her standards.

"You're meeting Regina then?" smiled the school teacher.

Emma sighed, nodding. "I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this. We're friends, we've hung out at Grannies before."

"But you've never gone on an actual 'date' with her, have you?"

Emma dropped her gaze to the floor. "No."

"Well, you've already made a good start if those flowers you tried to smuggle in subtly earlier are meant for her."


	25. Chapter 25

"Look at you all dressed up!" smiled Ruby from behind the counter when Emma walked into the diner, the flowers she had brought held in a death grip. "And not a bit of red leather in sight!"

By this point the blonde was sporting an almost permanent blush. "Do I look okay?" she asked quietly, stepping up for inspection. It was all nice and well being told by Mary Margaret how _charming_ she looked, but the woman wore pink knitted cardigans and things with frills on. Emma would much rather trust Ruby's judgement.

"You look damn good!" grinned Ruby. "She's going to love it!"

"Is she here yet?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? Her Majesty has been here forever getting everything ready."

Emma frowned. "What? She said to meet her here at seven?" She wasn't late for her first proper date with Regina, was she?

"I know," smirked Ruby. "But you didn't think Regina Mills was just going to pay for your burger and fries and call that a date, did you?" She shook her head, laughing. "Oh no! She does something, she does it right." Ruby stepped out from behind the counter. "If you'd like to follow me, Madame, I shall show you where you'll be dining tonight."

The blonde awkwardly followed Ruby through to one of the back rooms, her mouth dropping open as the taller girl stepped aside and gestured to their destination. Regina really had gone to town. The centre of the room had been cleared, a single table, set perfectly for two, candles and all, now the sole furniture. And standing centre stage, looking too beautiful for words in a figure hugging black dress, was a blushing Regina Mills, a shy smile playing across her red lips.

"Hi," she managed as Ruby all but shoved her into the room, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi," replied Regina, just as shyly. The older girl stepped around the table, where she had been fussing with the settings prior to Emma's arrival.

"Oh, uh, these are for you!" said Emma, thrusting out the bunch of flowers.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the Emma's nerves. While her own had melted away at the sight of the blonde standing in the doorway, Emma's seemed to be increasing with every step she took. "Thank you," she smiled softly as she accepted them, letting their fingers brush. "They're beautiful," she said, lifting them to her nose to sniff them. "But not as much as you," she added, knowing it was rather cheesy, but allowing herself the luxury, seeing as it was only the two of them. "Would you mind if I go and put them in some water?"

"No! No, of course not!" blurted Emma.

Regina started towards the door, but halted after only a few steps, turning back to her girlfriend. "Emma?" Green eyes full of fear flew to meet her own. "It's only me," she said softly. "I might be wearing a slightly nicer dress than usual, but it's still just me. And back here, it's just us. You don't need to be nervous."

Emma sighed, shaking her head. "I don't want to be, but I am."

Regina moved to place the flowers on the table she had set, before coming to stand in front of her girlfriend. Taking clammy, pale hands in her own, she brought them around her waist, before allowing her own to settle around Emma's neck, brushing the beautiful curls there. "See, just us. No different than any other time."

The blonde managed a shy smile. "I just don't want to say or do something wrong. You've made this so amazing, I'm scared I'm going to screw it all up."

It was Regina's turn to sigh. She hadn't meant to make Emma feel nervous, or out of place. She had only want to make an effort. "Remember what I said earlier at the batting cage? That you could have come here exactly as you were then and I would still be the happiest girl in Storybrooke?"

Emma nodded.

"Well I meant it. I still do," she added, leaning their foreheads together. "Not that I don't appreciate the effort you've gone to," she smirked. "But all I want, is you." She leant in to claim the kiss she had been denied at the batting cage earlier, feeling Emma relax into her as lips moved against lips. Pulling back, she smiled at the blonde before her. Her Emma once more, slightly slouched posture, crooked smile and all. "Now, can I go and put those beautiful flowers in some water without worrying that I'm going to come back and find you collapsed on the floor?"


	26. Chapter 26

Emma grinned as Ruby brought in dessert – a chocolate fondue pot. She had found it slightly odd that her friend was serving her to begin with, but Ruby had assured her that she didn't mind. She was working that night, so bringing through a few extra plates was hardly difficult , she had assured the blonde.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like for dessert, but I figured I couldn't go wrong with chocolate," smiled Regina as she lit the small candle below the chocolate pot of the fondue.

Emma let her gaze travel over the assortment of small dishes that accompanied the chocolate. All different sweets and fruits and even tiny brownies. "Are you kidding? You hit the jackpot of all desserts."

The brunette grinned. "I'm glad. So I scored three out of three?" She had been nervous about designing a menu and not allowing Emma to choose, but she had wanted something a little nicer than Grannies usual fare, and didn't have the time to prepare a choice of dishes. It had turned out she had nothing to worry about, as the blonde had wholeheartedly devoured her starter of prawn crostini, and had practically inhaled her stuffed chicken burger, only pausing to compliment Regina's recipes when she had discovered the brunette had arranged with Granny herself to prep and cook the recipes, with the older woman only adding the finishing touches.

"You scored, like, a hundred out of a hundred!" exclaimed Emma.

"I'm glad," smiled Regina, reaching across the table to take the blonde's hand. "So not nervous anymore?"

Emma shook her head, her curls bouncing. "Just happy to be here. To get to just be with you and not have to worry about anything or anyone else." She leant across the table to press a gentle kiss to painted lips.

"As much as I'd like you to continue doing that, your hair is almost in the chocolate," smirked Regina as she gently moved Emma's curls out of harm's way.

The blonde sat back down with a chuckle. "I had to end up with something on me. I'm amazed I got this far with a clean shirt."

"A very nice, clean shirt," added Regina. "You suit red."

"Well you might have mentioned that you liked me in my red leather, so I figured I couldn't go wrong with it."

Regina blushed, but didn't deny the blonde's words. Truth was, there was nothing she loved more than grabbing that red leather and pulling Emma against her for a chance to press her lips to the blonde's own when they got the chance of a stolen moment alone.

"Still not a patch on you," smiled Emma. "You really do look gorgeous."

"You're just full of compliments tonight, Miss Swan."

"Maybe you just deserve them all."


	27. Chapter 27

Regina was quite sure she could kiss Emma Swan for all eternity and never get bored. She only wished she didn't have to breathe. Curled up with the blonde in the old armchair she had purposely left pushed to the corner of the room with hopes of it fulfilling this purpose, she finally pulled back, leaning their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"Is this how you saw your date ending up?" asked Emma with a smirk, her arms firmly settled around the brunette's waist, keeping her close.

"I had hopes," grinned the brunette, leaning in for another kiss. Regina pulled back with a sigh on hearing a soft knock on the door. She looked up to find a sheepish looking Ruby offering her an apologetic smile.

"Hey, you asked me to call in when it was ten," she said quietly, stepping into the room. "It's a few minutes after now. You still want me to give you guys a ride home?"

Regina had asked her earlier, her car being in the repair shop. She was sure there was nothing wrong with it, and this was just her mother's latest way of trying to limit her freedom, but she had other ways of getting what she wanted. "If you wouldn't mind?"

"Just let me clean up these last few tables and I'll bring my car round," said Ruby, slipping out of the room.

"Is your car still in the shop?" asked Emma, her arms still tightly around Regina's waist.

Regina nodded, "I don't even think it needs to be there, but I've tried raising it with my mother so many times now." She sighed, curling into Emma's side. "I just wish she would stop her interfering."

The blonde held her girlfriend tight, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I know."

The brunette turned her head, capturing pale pink lips in a gentle kiss. "I'm glad I have you."

"I'm amazed I have you," smiled Emma, leaning in for another kiss. "And if you don't get your car back soon, I'll personally start pushing you around in mine. Every Princess needs a carriage."

Regina chuckled. "You're trying to call that yellow heap of scrap a carriage?" She quickly moved to kiss the pout from her girlfriend's lips. "It is sweet of you though. You still don't have an engine then?"

Emma shook her head. "I've spoken to Marco at the garage about sourcing one, but the prices are just way more than I can afford. I'm still working on it though, so when I finally have enough money to put an engine in it, it'll be awesome!"

"I love how you're so optimistic about that car," smirked Regina.

The blonde grinned. "And it must be rubbing off, you finally called it a car!"

Regina rolled her eyes, but was cut off from any further snarky remark by Ruby appearing back in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but if you want home before eleven so you don't have to face your mom, Regina, we should probably head."

Turning to Emma, Regina gave a sad smile. When she opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off by a finger pressed against her lips.

"Don't you dare apologise," said Emma seriously. "Tonight has been amazing. Don't spoil that by apologising for anything."


	28. Chapter 28

Pulling up down the street from the mansion, making sure she was far enough away that her car would be out of Cora's sight, Ruby quickly grabbed her phone, pretending to check her messages and trying her best to give Emma and Regina their privacy as they kissed good night. With a sad smile, Regina took her flowers from the blonde, before slipping out of the car. Standing on the pavement, she leant back into the car once more, stealing one more kiss before finally pulling back to leave.

Ruby looked up as Regina covered the short distance to her house, catching the cute little wave she gave Emma as she slipped inside. "Hey, Ems, you wanna move up front?"

"What?"

Ruby chuckled at the distracted answer. "Get your ass up front."

Blushing at having been caught so distracted, Emma quickly clambered up front.

"Your date went well then?" she asked as she put the car into drive and pulled away.

Still blushing heavily, Emma nodded. "It was great. I don't know how I'm ever going to compete with it though."

Ruby smiled gently. "She doesn't want you to compete." She glanced over at Emma, who was frowning in question. "She's the kind of person who loves to go all out on something. And she likes having _someone_ to go all out on. But she doesn't expect it back. All she wants from you, is that you're there for her."

"She knows I am," said Emma, sighing. "But I just wish I could go all out for her too."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," smirked Ruby. "And when you do, you know where I am if you need any help setting something up."

Emma smiled. "Thanks. Really, it means a lot." She paused, careful of how she phrased her next words. "I wanted to say thanks for telling me...how innocent Regina was when we were camping." She paused once more, waiting to see how her words were received. "I'd've hated to push her into anything."

The brunette smiled wolfishly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about there. I think she'll be the one dragging you along before long! Especially if the way she looked at you when you walked in tonight is anything to go by!"

"And just where have you been?" demanded Cora the moment Regina walked through the door, coming to stand in front of her daughter. "And who on earth presented you with that sorry excuse for a bunch of flowers?"

Regina's eyes widened in horror for a split second as she glanced down at the flowers in her hand. "Ruby," she lied, saying the first thing that came to her mind. "Her Grandmother ordered flowers to brighten up the B&B, and she ordered too many. Ruby wasn't much interested so Granny said I could take a few stems."

"I might have guessed it would be that blind old bat ordering such a hideous selection," sneered the older woman. "But I suppose you may keep them, so long as I do not have to see them in any of the rooms I frequent."

"I promise I'll keep them in my room, mother," said Regina, her grasp tight on the flowers in her hand. She kept the tremor from her voice, however. She thought the flowers were beautiful. Of course, she was going to be biased, given that it was Emma who had nervously presented her with them.

"If they make you sneeze you'll be getting rid of them," came the snapped reply.

"Yes, mother," sighed Regina.

"Don't sigh at me, child," said Cora, her voice cold. "And for goodness sake straighten your posture. When you slouch in that dress it makes you look fat."

Fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, knowing they would only anger her mother further. "I think I might go to bed, mother. I'm quite exhausted, and I want to be awake for class tomorrow. Good night.

"Are all your assignments in order?"

"Yes, mother," replied Regina, her hand on the banister.

"Very well," came her mother's voice. "Goodnight, Regina."

The younger brunette nodded towards her mother. There were no good night kisses in this house. She walked slowly up the stairs, her back straight, even when she so desperately wanted to escape to her room. Behind the safely of her door, she let her shoulders slump, setting the flowers from Emma in a vase before changing into her pajamas and getting ready for bed. Settling beneath her covers, she found a smile tugging at her lips as she looked at the flowers on her nightstand. Slipping her phone from under her pillow, her smile widened when she saw a text from Emma.

**I just wanted to thank you for an amazing date. Like, a really amazing date. You were amazing too. You always are...and I'm rambling. So just, thank you again for tonight, and I'll see you at school tomorrow x**

Smiling in the darkness, Regina typed her reply.

_It wouldn't have been amazing if you hadn't been there. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thank you again for the beautiful flowers. See you tomorrow._

She had barely even hit send when a reply came through.

**Sweet dreams, Princess.**

Practically grinning in the darkness, Regina held her phone to her chest, her heart threatening to burst from her chest at the sweetness of the blonde.

_To you to. *goodnight kiss*_

On the other side of town, Emma let a grin spread across her face. She hadn't always had it easy, but in coming to Storybrooke, she had hit the jackpot. For the first time, she felt as if she truly had a home. And what was more, she had a reason to stay.


	29. Chapter 29

**Did anyone order more fluff? Glad everyone is still enjoying this - and I know it may seem like I'm dragging this out with no end in sight, but I promise that's not the case. I have a rough idea of where this is going to end - it's just taking its time getting there!**

* * *

Regina sat on the grass, delicately perched on Emma's folded sweater, kindly donated to save her skirt from grass stains. Emma, meanwhile, was waist-deep under the car, tinkering.

"How do you even know how to do any of this?" asked Regina leaning down to look under the car, where her girlfriend was currently wedged.

"One of my foster homes. They guy was a nut about restoring old cars. He'd take me out to the garage and let me watch, or even help. I guess I just picked things up," came Emma voice, punctuated by various metallic noises from the car.

"That sounds kind of nice."

Emma emerged from under the car, sitting back and leaning against it, her hair swept back in a messy ponytail and her shirt covered in oil and dirt. A streak of oil also decorated her face, across her left cheek. "It was. I was only with them until the wife got pregnant though. After that, they didn't need me."

"Oh Emma," said Regina, smiling sadly. She came to stand in front of Emma, reaching down to gently wipe the mark from her girlfriend's cheek. "They just didn't realise what they were missing. It's their loss."

Emma shook her head. "They were good people. They wanted a kid, and they got one, and in the mean time, they were good to me." It went unspoken that not all of her foster families were as nice. She smiled up at the brunette. "And now I have you to be good to me."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You don't think that's expecting a bit much?"

The blonde shook her head once more. "I think it's just the truth."

The older girl smirked. "You're lucky you're cute."

*  
"Hello girls!" smiled Mary Margaret as she made her way up the path. She frowned when Emma emerged from under her yellow beetle, streaked in dirt and oil. "Emma, will you please let me buy you a pair of overalls for doing that? I'm not quite sure the washing machine can take much more."

"It's fine! And I always wear the same top and old pair of jeans to do it!" protested the blonde.

The pixie haired woman merely rolled her eyes. "I was thinking we could order pizza tonight?" She chuckled at the whoop of joy from Emma, before turning to the younger brunette, and discovering why she had been cleaning grass stains from so many of Emma's sweaters recently. She briefly wondered if Emma would be so chivalrous were she doing her own washing. "Regina, would you like to stay?"

"I'd love to," Regina replied with a smile. "I'll have to phone my mother though." She reached into her bag, pulling out her cell phone. "I'll call her now, so I can let you know," she said as she stood, stepping to the side of the house.

Turning back to Emma, now leaning against the car, Mary Margaret smiled as she saw the blonde's attention firmly on the younger brunette. "You've been spending a lot of time with her after your date. I take it it went well?" Of course, she had known from Emma's wide grin when she arrived home that night that it had, but she had seen just how nervous the girl had been before it, and had decided to spare her the embarrassment of questioning her about it.

Emma nodded shyly. "She made it really special."

"I'm glad," smiled the older woman. "You deserve it."

Emma kept her gaze low, her cheeks red, as she scuffed her shoe on the driveway. "I don't know about that. She really went the whole nine yards." She finally looked up. "And now it's my turn to try and make my date just as amazing..."

Leaning close, Mary Margaret bumped shoulders with the blonde. "Come on, go and get yourself cleaned up and out of those dirty clothes and I'll order the pizza. Pizza first, planning the world's most amazing teenage date later."

Chuckling, Emma looked over to where Regina was standing. The girl gave her a smile and thumbs up, before rolling her eyes and pointing back at her phone, indicating her mother was going on as usual. "That sounds a lot like a plan, M&M."


	30. Chapter 30

"I have an idea," Emma said as she sat down next to Ruby at lunch, casting her gaze around to make sure Regina was nowhere to be seen.

"A good one?"

"They're few and far between with me, I know, but this is one of them," insisted Emma.

"I take it it's to do with Regina then?" smirked the brunette.

Emma winced. "Am I that obvious?"

"There have been less obvious wars," nodded Ruby. "So what is this big idea, and what does it have to do with me?"

The blonde grinned. "I'm taking Regina on a date."

* * *

"I have an idea."

Ruby paused for a moment, the situation strangely familiar.

"And I need you to tell me if it's mad or not."

Ruby leant on the counter, bracing herself. Regina with an idea, and that mischievous glint in her eye, could be a dangerous thing.

"I want to get Emma an engine for her car."

Eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open, Ruby could honestly say that those words were not even close to anything she thought would be coming out of Regina's mouth. "What?"

"Well she's always tinkering with that bug, and it can't even go anywhere!" Regina sighed. "I mean, not that I don't like watching he be all cute concentrating when she's doing the rewiring , or...other things you don't need to know," she said with a blush as she returned from her daydream. "I spoke to Marco down at the garage when I went in to ask about my car. He said that he'd source an engine and show her how to fit it, in return for her working a few hours a week at the shop until it's paid off." She paused. "Or rather, until she thinks it is."

Ruby frowned.

"If she had to pay off the full amount she'd be working every hour there was and I'd never see her," sighed Regina. "So I'm putting up the delivery fee and part of the payment." She looked up from where she had been decorating the counter with a trail of salt, waiting for Ruby's reaction. "So what do you think?"

Reaching out with her cloth to tidy up the mess Regina's nerves had made, Ruby chuckled. "I think it's nuts. But I think she'll love it."

Regina smiled, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "You think so?"

"I do," nodded Ruby. "And she'll love the fact she'd getting to work it off, and not just having it handed to her. So what are you gonna tell her?"

"She wants to see me on Friday night for something so probably then," said Regina, her gaze glazing over as her mind began to work on how she could tell the blonde. "I don't suppose you know what it is she's got planned for this Friday?"

Ruby smirked. "Yup. Doesn't mean you will though. I'm sworn to secrecy, Mills." She pushed off the counter and made her way over to the newly seated customers.


	31. Chapter 31

Emma grinned when the familiar black Mercedes passed by her window. Glancing up at the clock, she shook her head. Six minutes to six. It gave Regina a minute to park her car around the corner behind the row of garages that provided the perfect hiding place from her mother's prying eyes, and five minutes to walk the short distance back to Emma's house.

Descending the stairs, she quickly set about pulling on her hat and gloves, and grabbing the hat she had convinced Mary Margaret to knit for her. It wasn't the woman's usual fare, but she had acquiesced nonetheless, creating the relatively simple but stylish dark blue beanie in record time. She had even taken the time to show Emma how to sew on the little crown and swan shaped buttons she had picked up in the local haberdashery around the edge to complete it.

"Hey M&M, that's me heading out. I'll try not to wake you when I get in," said Emma as she hovered by the front window, waiting for Regina.

The pixie haired woman could only smile at Emma's enthusiasm. "Everything all set?"

The blonde turned to her with a grin. "Yup. Ruby text earlier to say it was all good to go." She had had to tell the older woman of her plans when Ruby had turned up to tow the bug to its temporary new location. At the sound of the doorbell, her grin only got wider.

"Have a good night," smiled Mary Margaret as she watched Emma run for the door and yank it open.

"Hey," breathed the blonde, taking in Regina in her black riding boots, leggings and black pea coat. It was practical, as she had requested, but as always with Regina, it was beautifully fitted and professional looking.

"Hey," smiled Regina, uncharacteristically nervous. She still had no idea where they were going or what they were doing tonight.

"You all set?" asked Emma, stepping outside, pulling the door closed behind her. She smiled at the nod she received, even when the older girl's face screamed uncertainty. "Oh, before we go, I have something for you." She took the hat from her pocket, blushing as she held it out.

Regina smiled as her fingers grasped the soft royal blue wool. "It's lovely."

"You really like it?" asked Emma, still unsure. "I mean, I know it's not your usual high end stuff, but I was hoping you might like it."

"I do," nodded Regina.

Emma's smile widened once more, removing the hat from Regina's grasp and putting it on her head, arranging it just so. "Couldn't have my princess getting cold while I drag her around town, could I?" She slipped one hand in her coat pocket, allowing Regina to loop her arm through the space she created. It was something the brunette had come up with, their version of holding hands in public.

Regina frowned at the thought of being _dragged around town_. She had hoped Emma was rather more romantically inclined than simply settling for walking her around Storybrooke. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing yet?"

Emma turned to look at the brunette, pausing for a moment. "Not yet."


End file.
